Make Your Way to Me
by Halziexoxo
Summary: What would have happened if Rachel never kissed Puck when she found out about Santana and Finn? She breaks up with Finn instead. Now, will she find her way to Puck or be distracted by someone else? Samchel with Puckleberry end game.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first story so please don't be too harsh! I just wanted to give it a try, and I hope you all like it! I will be alternating Puck/Rachel and occasionally other characters' points-of-view. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee! Can't be that lucky, can I?**

**Rachel POV:**

"Rach, we're apart of something special. Aren't we?"

I bit my lip. I had no clue feelings could change so quickly. Yesterday, I was ready to elope with Finn. Today, I just wanted him out of my sight. I took a deep breath.

"No Finn. I don't think so. Not anymore."

"But Rachel! I love you. Don't let this little thing get in the way."

My voice began to rise. "Finn! This was not a little thing. You slept with Santana and lied to me about it. It's a huge thing. And even more so because Santana torments me. I can't love you like I used to. When I see you, all I can see is you with Santana. I can't trust you anymore. Finn, I really did love you. I just can't anymore. Please respect that."

"No Rach," He cried. "I can't. We are meant to be together. I'm so sorry about sleeping with Santana. It didn't mean anything. I swear. Please don't break up with me. I love you, Rach."

"I'm sorry," I whispered as I unhooked my Finn necklace from my neck. I opened his hand and put the necklace in it. Then I turned around and walked away.

"It's not over Rach," He shouted from the distance. Oh, but it is.

-Gleeeee-

My heart was officially broken. It felt like all of me was broken. I didn't even want to sing a solo Mr. Shue offered me. I just danced around aimlessly as Mercedes and Tina sang "The Dog Days are Over." When glee was finished, I packed my bag. I could feel Finn's eyes on me. I turned around as he sauntered over.

"You should have sung that song, Rach. I missed hearing your voice."

"Flattery will get you no where, Finn," I said flatly and walked out of the room.

I opened my locker and tore down the picture of Finn and me that was staring me in the face, reminding me of how happy I was with him. Well, happy and ignorant. I heard footsteps behind me, and then I heard a comforting voice.

"Hey, Berry. You okay? I heard you and Finn broke up."

I don't why, but I just felt safe hearing his voice. I allowed myself to break down for the first time this awful day.

"Oh Noah, I can't believe this happened," I sobbed. He wrapped his arms around me as I cried into his shirt. From the corner of my eye, I saw a glaring Finn.

-**Puck POV**-

I was finally holding Rachel. I've wanted to hold her in my arms since the day she broke up with me on the bleachers. This wasn't how I really wanted to hold her though. I didn't want her to be crying over Finn fucking Hudson. I wanted her to be in my arms, smiling. Telling me she loved me or some other girly shit. Well, this would have to do for now. I'll take what I can get.

"Shhh. It will all be okay," I whispered.

"It…..just…..hurts….so much," she finally got out in between sobs.

"I know. It will get better though. It always does."

Suddenly, she looked up at me. Her eyes were red and puffy.

"How do you know what the pain of a break-up feels like? You don't do relationships. And in the rare case you do, aren't you the one to do the breaking-up?"

Typical Rachel. One minute she could be sobbing, and the next she was speaking in completely coherent sentences.

"Well, I was just imagining. Guess I don't know much about break-up pain." _Except the pain when you broke up with me. _

"Well Noah, I appreciate the effort." She sighed contently. "I really do love when you aren't so concentrated on keeping up your bad-boy demeanor."

"I'm still bad-ass. I'm just being nice to a fellow Jew." _A fellow Jew I'm in love with._

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Rachel untangled herself from my arms and gave me one of her smiles that I love so much.

**A/N: Well, sorry this was a little short. The other chapters will be longer. I was just trying to get a feel for the story. I think I'm getting it. It gets better. This was basically an introduction chapter. So this is basically what I'm planning**

**Relationships: Samchel/Puckleberry. Mostly likely will end as Puckleberry unless I get a lot of reviews who prefer the Samchel pair. Oh, and plenty of Finn drama!**

**Friendships: Kurt, Blaine, and Rachel/ Santana, Brittany, and Rachel/ Rachel and Mercedes.**

**Thanks! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay guys! Here is chapter two! Enjoy and please review! Some things might not follow the episodes, so there might be differences. I'm still going to try to keep things basically similar. Oh, and thank you so much for the reviews and favorites. I'm going to wait for more reviews to decide if it will be Samchel or Puckleberry end-game. No matter who is end-game, both couples will play a role in the story (:**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Glee**

**Rachel POV:**

I unwrapped myself from Noah's arms, wiped my eyes, and smiled at him.

"Well thank you for comforting me, Noah. I really appreciate it."

"Don't sweat it, Berry. So I'll see you tomorrow, right?" he asked as he walked me to my car.

"Of course. Rachel Berry doesn't skip school because of some boy."

"Good for you, Berry. You're on your way to being bad-ass."

"I learned from the best," I said as we reached my car. Before I got in my car, I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks again, Noah."

"Don't sweat it, Berry."

On my drive home, I was lost in my thoughts of the handsome Jewish boy with a mohawk until "Faithfully" came on the radio. Sadness swept over me once again. All of my favorite memories with Finn flooded back. The first time he told me he loved me. The time we threw the duet contest. The time he agreed to raise our kids Jewish. It was all a joke. But like I told Noah, no boy holds Rachel Berry down. I can't dwell on Finn. But how can I not?

-Gleeeee-

**Puck POV:**

After Rachel drove away, I realized I forgot my gym bag in the locker room. Her and her big, sad eyes had all me all distracted. I jogged back into the school and to the locker room. When I opened the door, I was greeted by none other than Finn. This guy was supposed to be my friend. But I couldn't stand how much he hurt Rachel.

"Hey Puck," He said with a small grin.

"So Hudson, I heard Berry broke up with you. You fucked up man."

His grin turned into a frown. "What's it to you? Rachel and I are none of your business."

"When Rachel cried in my arms it became my business."

Finn shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Well you know how much she loves me. She is just in one of her diva moods. She just needs to blow off some steam. We'll be back together in no time."

I gritted my teeth. "Leave her alone Hudson. Don't hurt any more than you already have."

"Puck, just stay out of this. Rachel and I are meant to be together, and we will be. Besides, do you really think you know what's best for her? "

"Fuck you, Hudson. Just leave Rachel alone."

I grabbed my gym back and gave Finn a shove as I left the locker room. I had to keep Finn Hudson away from Rachel. For her own good and my own good.

-Gleeeee-

**(Still Puck POV)**

When I walked into school the next day, the first thing I noticed was Rachel. Well, I always notice Rachel. But today, something was different. She wasn't wearing a dress and cardigan or a skirt and animal sweater. She was wearing jeans, a blue halter, and black heels. She looked hot, but it wasn't her. Fuck Hudson. This was his fault. I walked over to Rachel's locker to go talk to her.

I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Oh, Noah! You frightened me!"

"Sorry, Berry. I just wanted to know what's with the new clothes."

She looked down self- consciously. "Do you not like them?"

"Of course I like them. You look way hot, but those clothes aren't you. You're changing for Hudson."

"That's not true! I don't care about Finn. I just needed a change."

"Because of Hudson."

She sighed and looked at me with pleading eyes.

"Please just leave it alone, Noah."

She clearly wasn't over him. I mean, what chance did I have with her when she was still in love with the quarterback? As much as I love Rachel…_wait Puck, you don't love her. You just think she is hot and Jewish. _As much as I like Berry, I'm not one to wait around for a girl.

"You know Berry, if you want to pine over a guy who slept with a girl to make you jealous, and then lied to you about it, be my guest. I was just trying to help you. But I guess Rachel Berry doesn't need help."

I shook my head and walked away. I looked over my shoulder, and my heart sunk. Rachel was just watching me walk away, and her eyes were so sad. _What had I done?_

**A/N: Well thanks for reading! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm getting pretty busy with my last few weeks of school so I'm not sure how frequent my updates will be. I'm aiming for twice a week. I appreciate all of the reviews and favorites! I'm still not sure which couple is going to be end game. I'm waiting for some feedback once the Samchel relationship is established. Don't worry though. Both couples will be in the story, and which ever couple breaks up will still be good friends. So here is chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee**

**Rachel POV:**

What right does Noah Puckerman have to get involved in my personal matters? And then yell at me when I choose not to discuss them with him? He has no right to do that! I swear that boy can be more moody than Jesse. I was able to avoid him the whole day until we got to glee. I usually get to glee fifteen minutes early, but today I had to take the long way to the glee room to avoid a date with Karofsky and a cherry slushie. So of course with my luck, the only seat left was next to Noah. I just crossed my arms and avoided eye contact with him. Luckily, Mr. Shue came in the room before Noah could say anything to me.

"Okay guys, I have a new project for us," he said as he clapped his hands. "We are going to be doing duets. Not only will you be choosing your partner out of a hat, but you will also be choosing the genre you will pick your song from."

I held my breath as Finn went to pick a name from the hat.

"Mercedes," he said.

Then Mercedes went to pick the genre.

"Heavy metal. Ah hell to the no."

"Sorry, Mercedes. You get what you get," Mr. Shue said with a shrug.

Then, it was my turn to go up and pick. _Not Noah, not Noah._

Darn. "Noah."

Noah came up to me with a guilty look in his eyes. My heart softened a little bit.

He picked the genre. "Country."

I nodded and smiled a little. We could totally rock country. Once we all had our partners and genres, we all split up to work on our duets. Noah and I pulled two chairs into a corner. He sighed and ran his hand through his mohawk.

"Look Berr—I mean Rachel. I'm really sorry about exploding at you this morning. I feel really bad. I really hated seeing you upset. I guess I was a little hurt that you wouldn't open up to me. I thought we were closer than that."

Well now I feel awful. I put my hand on top of his.

"Oh Noah, I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. We are close enough to talk to each other. The wound is just too fresh. I don't want to talk to anyone about it. But when I am ready to talk, I'll let you know."

"Well you are ready, I'm ready. We can talk day or night. Preferably night," He said with a smirk.

I playfully hit his shoulder.

"What am I going to do with you? Come on, let's get to work."

-Gleeeee-

**(Still Rachel POV)**

I felt so much better after Noah and I talked in glee. When glee was over, he gave me a hug goodbye and then left to pick his little sister up from a friend's house. I hummed to myself as I gathered my books.

"Umm, hey Berry. Can we talk for a minute?"

I turned around in surprise. Why did Santana want to talk to me?

"Okay, I guess. But the minute you start insulting me, I'm leaving."

"Relax. I'm not going to insult you. I wanted to apologize for sleeping with Finn. I feel bad that you two broke up over that. I didn't think about how it would hurt you because you weren't dating at the time. And I don't really know what else to say."

"Well, Santana. That was quite unexpected. But, thank you. It isn't completely your fault. I was more upset Finn lied to me."

"Yeah, he can be an ass. So, we're cool. Maybe we can be like, nice to each other?"

"Sure Santana."

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Berry," she said as she left the room.

-Gleeee-

**Puck POV:**

After I dropped my sister off at home, I drove back to school for football practice. I was in a much better mood after talking to Berry. I hated her being mad at me. After two hours of practice, the team jogged back into the locker room. I took a long, hot shower. When I got out, I could have sworn that I was the only one here. But, Finn fucking Hudson was at his locker getting dressed. I tried to ignore him as I walked pass him, but I knew it wouldn't work.

"Puckerman, wait up. We need to talk."

"Sup, Hudson?"

"What was with you and Rachel today in glee? Why were you talking so much?"

"Well, we are duet partners and friends. So of course, we were talking." _What an idiot. _

"Well whatever. I don't want to see you hitting on Rachel. After the duet project is over, just stop talking to her."

"Who the fuck are you to tell me who I can't talk to? Hudson, you need to get over yourself. Rachel and I are friends, and I'm going to talk to her if I want to. And I do want to. Just because you can't have Rachel doesn't mean other people can't."

"Puck, Rachel will be my girlfriend again. And if you try to get in the way of another one of my relationships, you will be very sorry."

"Well Hudson, as I much as I enjoy listening to your crap, I have to go."

If I had talked to him a minute longer, I couldn't be held liable for what I did to him.

**A/N: Ok guys! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I like how it turned out. As always, please review! I would love to have 14 or 15 reviews before I update next. (hint hint) **

**Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guys, thank you so much for the reviews and favorites. You were pretty quick to give me the number of reviews I asked for, so I decided I would try to get another chapter done over the weekend. Well enjoy chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee**

**Rachel POV:**

I felt like I was in an alternate universe this morning. First, Santana sat next to me in math, and she was actually pleasant. And Noah had been walking me to my classes so I hadn't been slushied. Now, Noah and I were meeting at the chorus the room to practice our duet for glee. On my way, I bumped into Sam. We never really talked, but he seemed like a nice guy. He never made fun of me. And he is very attractive. Even though Santana makes fun of his lips, I think they are very cute.

"Oh, hey Sam. How are you?"

"I'm pretty good. I was on my way to the chorus room to pick up sheet music for my duet with Mike."

"That's wonderful! I'd love to hear your voice along with Mike's dancing. I'm actually on my way to the chorus room also. Noah and I are going to practice our duet."

"Cool. Guess we should walk together," he said as he flipped his hair.

When we got to the chorus room, we walked into a site we were not expecting. My hand flew to my mouth.

"Oh my god." _Quinn and Finn were making out. _

Quinn quickly pushed Finn off her and smoothed out her dress.

"Oh Sam! It's not what it looks like. Finn kissed me," she cried.

Finn glared at her. "That's not true! Rach, she kissed me."

"Finn, I broke up with you. You can kiss whoever you want."

"But Quinn, you are dating me. You cannot kiss whoever you want. Even though I'm dyslexic, I'm not dumb. You were into that kiss," Sam said.

Quinn walked over to Sam and put her hand on his shoulder. "Oh Sammy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I'll never cheat on you again."

He shrugged out of her grip. "You're right. You won't because we are over," he said as he ran out of the room.

I followed him and rubbed his back as he slumped against the wall.

"I know it hurts. I know. You'll be okay," I whispered.

**Puck POV:**

I was eating lunch with Artie and Mike. I gave Mike a look as he started talking about how great Tina was. Did he forget Artie used to date her? I looked at my watch. _Shit. _I was supposed to meet Rachel at the chorus room ten minutes ago. I jogged out of the lunch room, leaving a very confused Mike and an equally as confused Artie. I grinded to a halt when I reached to the chorus room. Why was Rachel in the hall with Sam? And why was she rubbing his back?

"Rachel, what is going on?"

She looked up with sad eyes. "Oh, hi Noah. We just walked into Finn and Quinn making out."

I peaked into the chorus room. Finn and Quinn were in there, staring at each other and looking very guilty. I wasn't really surprised. Finn is an ass, and Quinn is a slut.

"Sorry dude. That really sucks," I said to Sam and gave him a quick pat on the shoulder.

"Thanks," he murmured. "I appreciate you guys being so nice about this. Especially you, Rachel." He looked up at her with a broken look in his eyes. _Oh shit._

I know Rachel. She can't resist a broken guy. She was so quick to comfort Finn after he found out that Quinn was pregnant with my kid. Just then, my thought was confirmed. Rachel wrapped Sam in her arms.

"Oh, don't worry Sam. I'm here for you, okay?"

I couldn't let this thing progress. I feel way to close to having Rachel to let Sam get in the way.

**A/N: Sorry this was a little short! I'm in a rush to get to party. I hope you liked it though! Is this the beginning of Samchel?**

**Review, please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok so here is my final decision…..The story will end Puckleberry! However, there will also be a Samchel relationship. It won't last that long, and they will have a friendly breakup. I'm sorry if you don't prefer the Samchel relationship, but if you stick with it you will get Puckleberry! Thanks for the reviews and favorites!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Rachel POV:**

I felt awful for Sam. How could Quinn cheat on him? Sam always treated her so well. The only explanation is that she is a selfish, heartless slut. For the rest of lunch, I sat with my arms wrapped around Sam, trying to comfort him. Noah was with us too, but he wasn't helping much. When the bell rang signifying the end of lunch, Quinn and Finn finally emerged from the chorus room.

Quinn glared at me. "Well Rachel, I see you already seduced Sam. That's pretty slutty of you, seeing as he just got out of a relationship.

Noah clinched his fists and walked over to her. "Hold it there, Quinn. Rachel did not seduce Sam. She is comforting him because of you. You are the slutty one. You cheated on Sam. Rachel did nothing. Do not take your anger out on her just because you are upset that you fucked up."

Quinn turned to Finn and put her hands on her hips. "Are you going to let Puck talk to me like that, Finn?"

Finn scrunched up his face. "Well, yeah. You did hurt Sam. And you are really mean to Rachel. So, yeah."

"Unbelievable," Quinn huffed as she stomped away.

Puck looked at Finn and said, "You aren't any better dude. Keep walking."

Once Quinn and Finn had left, I helped Sam stand up.

"Thank you, Rachel. I really appreciate you being so nice to me. You're pretty amazing."

I don't remember the last time somebody told me I was amazing. Not even Finn told me that when we were dating.

"It was my pleasure, Sam. I'll see you in glee. Keep your head up, okay?"

He nodded and gave me a small smiled as he made his way to his next class.

Then I realized that I had been so concerned with Sam that I had forgotten to thank Noah for sticking up for me. He was slumped against the wall, waiting to walk to our next class. I linked my arm with him as we began to walk.

"Thank you for sticking up for me, Noah. You really didn't have to, but I appreciate it."

"Any time, Berry. You might be bossy and kind of crazy, but you have good intentions and don't deserve to be treated as badly as Quinn treats you."

"Except for the part where you insulted me, that was a very nice sentiment," I laughed.

He chuckled as we walked into history.

-Gleeeeee-

**Puck POV: **

I couldn't stop staring at Rachel during history. She was so cute when she furiously scribbled notes in her pink notebook. And she was so funny when she corrected the teacher. When she saw I wasn't taking any notes, she raised her eyebrows.

She mouthed, "Noah, our test is tomorrow. Take these notes, even if what the teacher says is inaccurate."

I picked up my pencil to make her happy, but I continued staring at her the minute she turned back to her notes. I was happy watching her until the bell rang.

-Gleeee-

I got to glee late because, well, I just did. I realized it wasn't the smartest choice when I saw Rachel sitting next to Sam. The only seat left was next to Finn. Of course. When I sat down, he shifted uncomfortable. That made me laugh. I loved watching him squirm.

Mr. Shue cleared his throat. "Thanks for joining us, Puck." _No problem. _"Now, Sam was getting ready to sing for us."

Sam stood up and walked to the front of the room. "I'd like to thank Rachel for suggesting this song and helping me prepare so quickly."

Rachel Berry must be fucking superwoman. How did she help Sam prepare a song in half a day?

I was drawn out of my thoughts as Sam began to sing. I wasn't really paying attention. It was some angry song directed towards Quinn and Finn. The only thing I was concentrating on was the adoring look Rachel was giving Sam. When Sam finished, Rachel sprung out of her seat and clapped. Sam gave her a hug and whispered something to her that made her blush before he sat back down. When the fuck did this happen?

-Gleeee-

When glee was over, I watched jealously as Sam walked Rachel to her car. Damn. I wanted to do that. Trouty Mouth was messing up every thing for me. Well, I had one advantage over Sam. Well, actually quite a few: My guns, I'm Jewish, I've kissed Rachel before, and I know where Rachel lives. Without thinking, I drove to Rachel's house. I knocked on her door, and took a deep breath as I waited for her to answer. When she opened the door, she crinkled her forehead in confusion.

"Noah, what are you doing her?"

"Oh hi, Berry. I'm good, thanks."

She pursed her lips. "Very well. Come on in."

I smirked and walked in. That was exactly what I was hoping for.

**A/N: Well, that was chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it! As always, please reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys! Once again, thanks for the reviews and favorites! Last night's glee was pretty good, but Sam was a jerk to Rachel. Oh well! In my story he will be nice (: Well anyways, enjoy chapter 6! Oh, I just wanted to make you aware of a few changes I'm making. Puck never developed feelings for Lauren, and I'm just going to skip regionals. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or Need You Now.**

**Puck POV: **

I walked into Rachel's house and sat down on her couch. She sat down next to me.

"Okay, Noah. Now please answer my question. Why are you at my house?"

"Well, we didn't get to practice our duet so I thought we should now."

She smiled and said, "I'm very pleased you took the initiative to prepare for our assignment. Shall we go up to my room? The sheet music is there."

"Sure, Berry."

As we walked upstairs, I realized I forgot my guitar.

"Oh shit," I muttered.

"Noah, language!"

"Sorry, but I forgot my guitar at school."

"That's okay. You can use mine." _Huh?_

"Hold up. You play guitar?"

She bit her lip. "Well, no. It just looks great in my room."

Very Rachel. I sat down on her bed when we got to her room. It is really pink in there.

"Remember the last time we were here?"

She raised her eyebrows. "The Run Joey Run incident or…." She hesitated. "The time before that."

"The time before that," I said gently.

"I remember," she whispered. "Well, let's practice. I'm very glad we picked Need You Now. It compliments our voices beautifully."

She handed me her guitar, and I quickly tuned it. I started playing, and she started singing.

"Picture perfect memories, scattered all around the floor…"

She beamed as we finished the song. "That was wonderful, Noah! We will definitely win!"

"Of course, Berry. We are hot, talented Jews."

She smiled. "Noah, I have a surprise for you."

"Mmmm. I love surprises."

"No! Not that type," she said quickly.

"What is it?"

"You'll find out tomorrow."

I groaned. This girl was driving me nuts. But it just made me like her even more.

-Gleeeee-

**Rachel POV:**

I tapped my pencil and watched the clock during my last class of the day. I could not wait for my duet with Noah. And I was a little bit anxious about my surprise. When the bell rang, I grabbed my books and speed walked to glee. I sat down and saved seats for Noah and Sam. Noah arrived first. He smiled as he sat down.

"Hey, Berry. You ready?"

"Of course. We are going to be wonderful."

"I know," he smirked as he tuned his guitar.

Then, my face lit up when Sam took the seat on the other side of me.

"Hey," he said. "Is your duet with Puck today?"

"Yes, and it is going to be great."

"I know it will be. You are an amazing singer, Rach."

I saw Noah frown when Sam called me Rach.

Sam noticed his frown. "You're a great singer too, Puck."

"Thanks," he muttered as Mr. Shue walked in.

"Okay, guys," he said. "To start off today, we have Rachel's and Puck's country duet."

I nodded at Noah, and we walked to the front of the class.

He smiled and started playing his guitar. Then, I lost myself in our song. Before I knew it, we had finished. The whole class gave us a standing ovation—well, except Finn and Quinn. They stood but did not clap. I took a deep breath. It was time for my surprise.

"Mr. Shue, I have an announcement."

"Sure, Rachel."

"While working on my duet with Noah, I realized he has a wider range than Finn. Our voices compliment each other just as well, if not better. Also, Noah and I have great chemistry. Therefore, I propose that Noah should be my duet partner for nationals and future competitions."

The whole room was silent for a minute. Then, Finn sprung out of his chair.

"What the hell Rach? You can't do that. Why would you even ask that? Are you mad Quinn and I kissed? I told you it was all her."

Quinn snorted.

I sighed. "No, Finn. Every thing I do is not all about you. I'm doing this for the good of the glee club."

Then, I turned to Mr. Shue.

He shrugged and said, "Well, why not? You and Noah sounded wonderful together. I'd love to give it a shot."

I squealed and hugged Noah. He put his mouth against my ear.

"Shit, Rachel. This is an awesome surprise. Thank you."

**A/N: Well, I hope you liked it. I did haha! I know there wasn't much Samchel in this, but I just had to get in this Puckleberry part! Read and review**!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I have decided that the Samchel relationship is going to be (somewhat) short lived. Their breakup will still be friendly, and they will remain friends. I just feel more inspired with Puckleberry! As always, thanks for the reviews and favorites. **

**Vampirebooklover: I'm flattered that you want my chapters to be longer. I've been really busy with school ending (finals, etc). If I wrote long chapters, the updates would not be as frequent. Once school is over my chapters will definitely be longer!**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own glee. **

**Rachel POV:**

_Ding!_ Another text. Finn had been sending me angry text messages ever since I announced that I wanted Puck to be my duet partner. I opened this one.

_Rach, plz don't do this. Tell Mr. Shue u changed ur mind. Ur duets wit Puck will never b as good as our duets. _

I'm not sure whether his whining or text-language was annoying me more. I didn't respond to his text. I deleted it like I had deleted the other ten. I lied down on my bed. Why had I never noticed Finn's issues before? Maybe I did and just chose to ignore them. He is whiny, hypocritical, and selfish. I could go on and on. He just has so many issues. I mean who would go as far as giving up their virginity just to make someone jealous? _Ding! _Not again.

_Rach, txt me back plz. I rly want 2 talk. _

How did I put up with his texting when we were dating? _Ding! _What in the world? His last text was less than two minutes ago.

_Hey Rach, it's Sam. I just wanted to tell you that I support your decision. You and Puck will be great. You're awesome. You don't deserve to have to deal with the stuff Finn has put you through. _

I smiled. Sam is just so nice. Sam has complimented more than Finn ever complimented me. And Sam and I just started talking two days ago. I could get used to this. I texted him back:

_Thanks Sam. I really appreciate that. You are wonderful. You didn't deserve to be cheated on. Quinn was stupid to go for Finn when she had you._

It's true. If Sam had been at school before I met Finn, I think I would have fallen for him. But I'm not sure if he would have even noticed me. I realized Quinn had only done one nice thing for me since I have known her. By cheating on Sam, she gave me a great friend. _Maybe more…. Ding! _ Sam again.

_Thanks, Rachel. Hey, I was wondering if you would want to go out to dinner with me tomorrow night. Maybe 7:00?_

Oh my god. I would love to. I started to reply but quickly put my phone down. I didn't want to seem too eager and desperate. How long should I wait to text him back? What is the proper etiquette? Oh, whatever. I hit reply:

_That sounds wonderful and 7:00 is perfect. I'll see you at school tomorrow (: _

He texted me back two words: _Can't wait. _

Those two words filled my stomach with butterflies. Two words.

-Gleeee-

I hummed to myself as I gathered my books from my locker. I couldn't wait for my date with Sam tonight. I never thought I'd say this, but I was glad we didn't have glee this afternoon. It would give me more time to prepare for the date. I heard footsteps behind me.

"Hey, Berry. Seems like you're in a good mood this morning."

"Good morning, Noah. And thank you for noticing. I am in an exceptionally good mood."

He nudged my arm and asked, "Well, are you going to tell me why? Don't tell me you are back with Finn."

"Goodness! Of course not!" I shuttered. Finn was the last person I wanted to think of.

"Well that's a relief. But you didn't answer my question."

"Well if you must know, I have a date tonight."

**Puck POV:**

My heart dropped. How could Rachel have a date?

"Oh."

"Wow, don't sound so excited," she sighed.

How the fuck could I be excited? The girl I want to be with has date, and it's not with me.

"Sorry. Well, who is the date with?"

She smiled dreamily. "Sam."

"Sam Evans?"

"Do we know another Sam?"

Why was Rachel going out with Sam? They just started talking like a few minutes ago. Well that was an exaggeration, but whatever.

"I'm just surprised. You and Sam barely know each other."

She smiled. "Well, I guess this will be our way of getting to know each other."

I couldn't stand here much longer. I couldn't see her swooning over Sam Evans. They are an awful match. She is small, and he has huge lips. He could swallow her whole.

"Well, I hope you have fun, Berry. I have to go."

"See you tomorrow! Have a good night, Noah."

As awful as this sounds, I was hoping she would have the exact opposite.

-Gleeeeee-

**Rachel POV:**

I stood in front of my closet. I needed a killer outfit for my date with Sam. I mean he barely knows me, so this is like a first impression. Well, kind of. The bottom line is I have to look great. I couldn't wear my normal dress and cardigan. Sam dated Quinn. He must have high expectations. There was only one thing to do. I pulled out my phone.

"Kurt, it's Rachel. I need help picking out an outfit."

He squealed. "Wonderful! This will be fun. Oh, Blaine is here so I'm bringing him. See you in a few."

About five minutes after we hung up, the doorbell rang. He must have sped over. I opened the door, and he wrapped me in a big hug.

"Okay girl! Cut to the chase. Why do you need a fabulous outfit?"

I heard Blaine chuckle. "As you can see, Kurt is very excited."

"I noticed. Okay, I'll tell you guys all about it in my room."

I led Blaine and Kurt up to my room.

This was Blaine's first time in my room.

"Wow," he said. "It's really pink."

Kurt hushed him. "It's time for Rachel talk."

"Okay, Kurt. I'm sure you heard about my breakup with Finn."

"Of course. Mercedes filled me in. My sympathies. Even though Finn is my step-brother, I have to admit he can be an ass. Okay, now what does your breakup with Finn have to with an outfit?"

"I was getting there! I'm going on a date with Sam."

"Sam Evan?"

"Yes! Why does every one keep asking that?"

He clapped his hands. "Well let's find you an outfit that will make his huge mouth drop."

-Gleeeeee-

I looked in the mirror. Kurt is amazing. I look hot. Kurt picked out a beautiful black, strapless dress with a silver belt and red stilettos. I admired myself in the mirror as Kurt finished curling my hair.

"Rachel, you look amazing. If I wasn't gay, I would be all over you," Blaine complimented.

"Thank you," Kurt said.

Blaine raises his eyebrows.

I chuckled and said, "Kurt I believe that compliment was for me."

"Well, I made you look this way. Now stop moving!" He sprayed my hair. "Done."

I looked at my watch.

"With five minutes to spare! Thanks, Kurt! You're amazing," I said as I hugged him.

"Any time, diva!"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang.

Kurt gave me a little nudge and said, "Knock him dead!"

-Gleeeeee-

"Rachel, you look so beautiful," Sam said for the third time since we got in his car. I still loved hearing it.

"Thanks, Sam. You look very handsome yourself."

"Thanks. I feel bad that you got so dressed up to go to Breadstix. If Lima had a nice restaurant, I would take you."

"Don't worry, Sam! I don't go to Breadstix that often."

He was silent for a minute. "Do you mean Finn never took you?"

I bit my lip. "No. He didn't."

"Well that's just awful. But I'm sure I can show you a better time than Finn would have anyways."

"I don't doubt that."

When we pulled into the parking lot, he immediately came over to open my car door for me. He grabbed my hand and helped me out. Our hands brushed together as we walked into the restaurant. I felt sparks. Had I ever felt sparks before? Yes. But I pushed the mohawked boy out of my head. I was on a date with Sam.

The hostess led us to a booth.

As we slid into the booth, Sam got this goofy look on his face and said, "Well, just know that if we had a table with chairs, I would have pulled your chair out for you."

"Well if we had a table with chairs, I would sit in the one you pulled out for me."

He threw his head back and laughed as we looked at the menus.

"See anything you like?"

"Hmmm. Well, I'll get the vegan spaghetti."

He looked up from his menu. "You're a vegan?"

I nodded.

"Wow," he said. "That must take a lot of dedication."

"I'm a very dedicated person."

"I know. And I like that."

-Gleeee-

I laughed at another one of Sam's impressions. He was so funny. I don't get why he is so quiet in glee. Suddenly, two people appeared in front of our booth.

"Rach, what are you doing here with Sam? Are you guys working on something for glee?" Finn asked.

Great. Finn and Quinn are here.

"Well actually, Sam and I are on a date."

Quinn looped her arm through Finn's. "We're on a date, too."

"Well that's nice. Maybe we should all continue with our respective dates, then."

"Wow. That's the first good idea you've had, man-hands."

Sam glared at Quinn and said, "Quinn. You have to stop being such a bitch. You're lucky Rachel is nice. If I was her, I would have punched you in the face by now."

Quinn crossed her arms and pouted.

Finn looked at me and said, "Rachel, are you sure you are ready to date? We broke up so recently."

Now I was pissed.

"Finn Hudson, you have no say over when and who I date."

"I'm just looking out for your best interests, Rach."

"Like you were when you slept with Santana?" I sneered. "And don't call me Rach."

Finn opened his mouth, but Sam cut him off.

"Finn, you need to back off. And don't worry about Rachel. I will look out for her best interests. Now, go enjoy your date with Quinn. You know what? I don't even care if you enjoy your date with her. Just leave us alone."

Finn stalked off and took the booth behind us. I looked at Sam and mouthed, "Thank you."

Then, Quinn's shrill voice pierced the air.

"Finn, you are being an awful boyfriend."

He sighed. "Relax, Quinn. This is fake, remember? I'm in this to make Rachel jealous, and you are in this to be prom queen."

I looked at Sam and raised my eyebrows. He busted out laughing. Luckily, we had finished our dinner so we didn't have to deal with Finn and Quinn any longer.

Sam motioned to our waitress and said, "Check, please."

**A/N: Well, I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. I decided to write a long one. Because I gave you a long chapter, I would like a little something in return. I would like to be at 35 reviews before I update next. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hey guys! Glad you liked the last chapter, and here is chapter 8! I didn't get the 35 reviews I wanted, but a few of my loyal fans reviewed and I think they deserve a chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own glee**

**Puck POV:**

Why am I sitting at home on a Saturday night? I could be with any girl in the school right now. Well except one—Rachel. She must be on her date with Sam now. Thinking about his big lips on her perfect ones makes me want to throw up. I flopped onto my bed and stared at the ceiling. Why did she pick Sam? Why not me? Does she think I'm a failure who is incapable of a relationship? I groaned. I need to talk to a dude who understands chicks. Does such a guy even exist? Fuck. Why didn't I think of this before? Kurt. I swallowed my pride and picked up my phone.

"Why Noah Puckerman, I never expected to see your name on my phone." _Yeah, me either_.

"Umm hey, Kurt. Listen, I really need your help. Could we like meet somewhere?"

"Well, it depends on what need you help with."

"You are not making this easy. I need to talk to you about someone."

"Does that someone have a name?"

I sighed. "Yeah. She does. It's Rachel."

"I see. You're ready to talk about your crush on her?"

"What crush?"

"The one you've had on her for like…forever."

"Kurt, will you help me or not?"

"Okay, I'll help you. Meet me at that coffee shop across from Breadstix in ten minutes."

Am I going to regret doing this? Probably. Am I going to do it anyways? Yep. I grabbed my keys.

"Mom, I'm going out. Be back later."

-Gleeee-

When I got to the coffee shop, Kurt was drinking some girly drink.

He held it out to me and said, "Want a sip?"

I smirked. "Nope."

He shrugged and took another sip. "Well, Puck. Let's talk. First, are you aware Rachel is on a date with Sam?"

"Yeah. I know, and I don't like it."

"Because you like her."

"Yes, Kurt. We established that."

"And you want my help to win her from him?"

"Yes. But you cannot breathe a word of this to Rachel. I know you are kind of a blabber mouth."

"I resent that! As much as I love gossip, I can keep a secret. I haven't told anyone that Finn sleeps with a stuffed rabbit."

"Kurt, you realize you no longer are keeping that secret. Right?"

"Oh darn it! Well, I will keep yours. I swear on my Burberry scarf." _What the fuck is a Burberry scarf? _

"Thanks. So do you think Rachel is serious about Sam?"

"I'm not sure. She was pretty excited for her date with him."

"Well, that's just great. So what do I do?"

"Well, Rachel is a very stubborn person."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"Puck, if you want my help, don't interrupt me. You need to be patient with Rachel. If she is already set on Sam, we can't change her mind. But if you stay close with her, she'll remember that when she breaks up with Sam. If you act like a baby and avoid her, she'll be hurt and run to someone else when she breaks up with Sam."

"Are you saying not to do anything?"

"Basically. Just be a good friend. And you can flirt a little. Just a little."

"Well Kurt, that was not much help."

"Okay, okay. I have one other idea. You can talk to Sam before he gets too serious with Rachel. He seems petty nice. Maybe he'll back off if he knows you like her."

"Kurt, I can't ask him to do that. He has dibs."

Kurt scoffed. "Boys and their caveman behavior. I still think you should try."

I scratched my head and sighed. "Yeah, maybe. Thanks, Kurt."

"No problem, Puck. I hope this works out for you. I always loved Puckleberry."

"Me too."

-Gleeeee-

**Rachel POV: **

Sam walked me to my door. He looked so cute as he shuffled his feet awkwardly.

"Thank you for taking me out, Sam. I had a wonderful time."

"Me too, Rach. Can I tell you something?"

"Anything."

"I just feel this deep connection with you. I had such an amazing time with you. You aren't like other girls. You actually talked to me and listened to me. God, I hope I'm not creeping you out."

"Sam. Just kiss me."

He bent down slowly and touched his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and melted into his embrace. I pulled back. As much as I wanted to kiss him more, it was just the first date.

"Good night, Sam."

"Good night, Rach."

-Gleeeeeeee-

**Puck POV:**

I paced around the locker room, waiting for Sam to get out of the shower. Why am I doing this? This is totally against the guy code. Well, so was sleeping with Quinn when she was dating Finn. I busied myself gathering things from my locker. I heard footsteps and turned around. Sam.

"Hey, Puck," he said as he ran a comb through his hair.

"Hey. I heard you had a date with Rachel Saturday night."

"Yeah. I did. It was amazing. She is amazing."

Oh fuck. He seems pretty serious about her already. Well, so am I. I took a deep breath.

"Yeah, she is. Sam, can I ask you a favor?"

"Sure. What's up?"

"Can you not go on another date with Rachel?"

He gave me a look of utter confusion and shock.

"What? No. Why?"

"Well, I like Rachel."

"Sorry, Puck. I do too. You snooze, you lose."

"Things just happened between you guys so fast. I didn't have a chance to tell her how I feel."

His eyes softened a little.

"I'm sorry. I had no clue you liked here. But, I really like Rachel. I'm not going to stop dating her. I'd appreciate if you didn't try to steal her from me."

"Do you think she likes you too?"

"Yeah."

"Then why are you worried about me stealing her from you? I wouldn't be able to if she likes you."

His face fell. Touché.

"Dude, just stay away from her," he sighed.

"I don't think I will be able to."

With that said, I stormed out of the locker room.

-Gleeeee-

I sat on the ground outside of the locker room and put my head in my hands. Shit. I have no clue what to do. Actually liking someone is so frustrating. Sleeping around is much easier. I can't go back to that mind-set, though. I'm too deep in with Rachel Berry. Suddenly, I heard a crash and then screaming coming from the locker room. I ran in. Finn had Sam pinned against a locker.

"Finn, what the fuck is going on?"

"Sam went on a date with Rachel," he screamed.

"So what? Rachel broke up with you."

"But I still love her!" _Yeah, that makes three of us._

I was contemplating whether to intervene or let Sam and Finn beat the shit out of each other. I took in the sight. Finn had Sam pinned against a locker. Sam was trying to get out of his grip, but Finn had him trapped. Finn must have caught Sam by surprise. If Sam had the chance, he could hold his own against Finn. I saw Finn's fist moving towards Sam's face. I ran over and pulled Finn off him. Finn looked at me and growled.

"Puck, this is not your fight. Back the fuck off."

"Listen, Hudson. You need to calm down and get out of here. If you don't, I'm willing to fight you."

"Why Puck? You have no stakes in this." _So you think._

"I don't know how to answer that. But if you aren't out of here in ten seconds, I'll pound your face in."

Finn turned towards Sam. "This isn't over," he huffed as he stomped out of the room.

Sam took a deep breath and scratched his head.

"Thanks, Puck."

"I didn't do it for you," I snapped. "I did it for Rachel. If she likes you, she'd be upset if you got hurt. And I don't want to see Rachel upset. So don't thank me. If it wasn't for Rachel, I would have let you and Hudson duke it out."

Sam stood there in shock as I stomped out of the locker room.

**A/N: There you are! I hoped you like the little locker room scene. I do! Read and review please (: **


	9. Chapter 9 Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! Chapter 9 is ready, but I'm not going to post it yet. I need a few more reviews. I decided to leave a little incentive, though. Here is a little excerpt from chapter 9. If you want to read the whole thing, please review. Oh, and I have finals this week so I might be a little busy.**

**Puck POV:**

I took a swig of my beer as Rachel walked through the door with Sam. The bastard had his arm around her.

My conscience said, _"Well, he is her boyfriend."_

My heart said, _"Fuck him. She should be yours."_

I had to go with my heart on this one. I pushed through the sweaty, drunk crowd.

"Hey, Berry. How's your shnoz?"

Sam looked at me like I was speaking another language. Well, I was.

Rachel giggled and explained, "It means nose in Yiddish. And it's still sore. And the bruising looks worse."

Sam said, "Well, I still think she looks amazing."

"Me too," I added.

Sam glared at me. I guess he still feels threatened by our little talk.

"Thank you, boys. Noah, if you'll excuse us we are going to get some drinks," Rachel declared.

I nodded and gestured towards the kitchen. Rachel grabbed Sam's hand. As they made their way to the kitchen, Sam turned around to give me another glare. I took another sip of my beer. If they were going to be all over each other, this is going to be a long night.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys! Wow! Thanks for all the kind reviews! That was awesome! Here is the full chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Rachel POV:**

Sam grabbed my hand as we sat in the chorus room. Glee would be starting in just a few minutes. I put my head in my hands. Sam rubbed my back gently.

"We can wait if you want," he said. "No rush."

"I don't want to wait. I'm so happy with you. I want to go public. I'm just worried. What are Quinn and Finn going to think? They are going to tell everyone we are dating to get back at them."

Sam took my face in his hands. "Let them say what they want. I'm crazy about you. I want to be with you because being with you makes my day. My heart speeds up every time I see you. I want people to know I'm yours so I can make you proud of me. That's all that matters."

"You're right, Sam. I'm ready."

He pulled my face to his and kissed me right as Santana walked in.

She stopped in her tracks. "Woah, what happened here? Are you guys together? I'm usually up to-date on this stuff."

I smiled and said, "We are actually going public this afternoon. We haven't been seeing each other for that long, but it doesn't matter. We're happy." Sam squeezed my hand.

"Well good for you, Berry. And you too, Trouty Mouth."

Sam looked down and pouted. I chuckled softly and pecked him on the lips.

"So cute I could puke. Well, I'm having a party this weekend. You guys in?"

"Sure, Santana," I said.

"If Rachel is there, I'm there," Sam smiled.

Santana shook her head and laughed as she took a seat.

**Puck POV: **

When I walked into glee, the first thing I saw was Rachel and Sam holding hands. Sam is a douche. But, I can't blame him. If I had Rachel, I would never let her go. I saw an empty seat next to Rachel, but I honestly couldn't watch her swoon over Sam. I was going to sit next to Mike until I heard Rachel.

"Noah, over here!" _Damn. _

I can't resist her. I nodded and took the seat to her left. I saw Sam cringe as I walked by. Good. I scared him a little.

"So Berry, umm, are you and Sam together?"

She nodded enthusiastically. Sam kissed her cheek. Well, with those lips, it was more like half of her face.

"Oh. Well, good luck." _Not. _

Mr. Shue entered the room with a huge smile on his face and clapped his hands to get our attention.

"Okay guys," He said. "Our singing at regionals was awesome, but we need to work on our dancing. So take your spots and follow me."

I rolled my eyes as I took my spot next to Artie. This sucks. The only person who needs to work on his dancing is Finn. Finn kind of sucks. Mr. Shue started flinging his arms around like an idiot. I'm not sure if what he is doing even counts as dancing. Suddenly, I heard a scream. It was a scream I would recognize anywhere. It was Rachel. She was on the ground clutching her nose. Sam was kneeling beside her, and Finn was standing over her.

Finn put his hands on his head. "Shit! I'm so sorry, Rach."

I pushed through everyone to make my way to Rachel.

I glared at Finn and said, "What did you fucking do?"

He kept shaking his head. "I accidentally hit Rachel while I was dancing."

"Nice going, Finn. You hit a girl!"

"It was an accident," he screeched.

While Finn and I were shouting at each other, Sam and Mr. Shue were attending to Rachel.

Mr. Shue stood up and got in between Finn and me.

"Guys, Rachel is bleeding. We need to get her to a doctor."

"I'll take her," Finn offered.

"Hell no," Sam said as he helped Rachel stand up.

"I'll take her," I said.

Sam shook his head. "I'm taking her. She is my girlfriend."

I cringed. I hate hearing Sam call Rachel _his _girlfriend.

Mr. Shue sighed. "Puck, you can drive, and Sam can sit in the back of the car with Rachel."

We all nodded and rushed out to my car.

-gleeeeeee-

**Rachel POV: **

I clutched tissues to my nose as Noah, Sam, and I waited for the doctor. Finn is such a mess. How can he not control his own damn body? Sam sat next to me on the examination table and rubbed my shoulder. Noah sat in a chair and joked around, trying to distract me from my throbbing nose. Finally, the doctor walked in.

"Miss Berry," he said. "It looks like you have a broken nose. It's a clean break, though. This could be a great opportunity for me to fix your deviated septum and maybe straighten out your nose."

"What? You mean a nose job?"

He nodded. "It's like a right of passage for Jewish girls when they turn sixteen."

I bit my lip. "I don't know. Wouldn't it affect my singing?"

He smiled and said, "It could only help. It would open up your air ways."

I never really had thought about a nose job. It is tempting though. I love myself, but my nose has always bothered me. What would I look like if I had Quinn's nose? Not only would a nose job enhance my beauty, but it would also improve my singing.

"I'll think about it," I said.

Sam and Noah were silent as we walked out of the doctor's office. But the minute we got into the car, they both started in on me.

"Rachel, you are gorgeous. You do not need a nose job. Your nose is beautiful," Sam said.

Puck nodded and added, "Really, Rachel. You're hot. Plus, your nose was passed down to you from our Jewish ancestors. You should cherish it."

"But, it would help my voice," I said weakly.

"Rachel, you're voice is already amazing," Sam said.

Puck looked at me through the rearview mirror. "Rachel, you want the nose job for your looks. Not your voice. You are letting the whole Finn-Quinn thing get to you. Quinn Fabray has nothing over you except for the guy who broke your nose."

I opened my mouth in surprise. He was right, but I didn't want to admit it.

Puck continued, "A nose job would just say you have low self-esteem. And Rachel Berry does not have low self-esteem."

"Please just leave me alone. I just need to think," said.

Sam shook his head. "Rachel, you don't need a nose job. Think about Barbara Streisand. She is your role model. Don't you want to be a role model for other little girls?"

I bit my lip. Yes. More than anything. But, Barbara's nose isn't as bad as mine. And now, mine is broken. I feel like it is a sign.

"I just need to think."

-Gleeeeee-

I powdered my nose gently. It took a lot of makeup to cover up the bruising. I winced but continued powdering my nose until I was satisfied. I really did not want to go to Santana's party with a broken nose, but Sam convinced me. I just felt so ugly with my swollen nose surrounded by black and blue. I would just have to keep the attention off my nose by wearing a great outfit. I stood in front of my closet with my hands on my hips. I pushed through my animal sweaters and plaid skirts, looking for something to stand out. I finally decided on a black sequined mini-skirt and a one sleeved, purple top. I looked at myself in the mirror one final time. I put my hand over my nose. Much better. Too bad I can't walk around like that. When my doorbell rang, I ran downstairs. I opened the door for Sam.

"Wow, Rach. You look beautiful."

"Even with a broken nose?"

He laughed. "Especially with a broken nose."

I lightly hit his arm. "Let's go."

-Gleeeeee-

**Puck POV:**

I took a swig of my beer as Rachel walked through the door with Sam. The bastard had his arm around her.

My conscience said, _"Well, he is her boyfriend."_

My heart said, _"Fuck him. She should be yours."_

I had to go with my heart on this one. I pushed through the sweaty, drunk crowd.

"Hey, Berry. How's your shnoz?"

Sam looked at me like I was speaking another language. Well, I was.

Rachel giggled and explained, "It means nose in Yiddish. And it's still sore. And the bruising looks worse."

Sam said, "Well, I still think she looks amazing."

"Me too," I added.

Sam glared at me. I guess he still feels threatened by our little talk.

"Thank you, boys. Noah, if you'll excuse us we are going to get some drinks," Rachel declared.

I nodded and gestured towards the kitchen. Rachel grabbed Sam's hand. As they made their way to the kitchen, Sam turned around to give me another glare. I took another sip of my beer. If they were going to be all over each other, this is going to be a long night. I tried to not think about Rachel and Sam. I talked with some of the guys from the football team. I wasn't listening very closely. They were talking about how bangable the freshman cheerios are. I just nodded absentmindedly.

"So Puck, who was your latest conquest," Karofsky asked.

Shit. I don't remember. When was the last time I slept with someone? I can't remember. This is pathetic.

"As if I remember her name," I lied. "I'm going to get more beer."

I walked into the kitchen and headed towards the keg. I saw Sam and Rachel in a corner, making out. So much for getting their drinks. Fuck this. I haven't gotten any action because I'm waiting for a girl who's getting action right now? That just can't fly anymore. I looked around. Some red-headed cheerio winked at me. She was decent. Her hair is too red, her eyes are too blue, and she is too tall. But, I can't wait around for a Rachel Berry clone to walk in the door. I strutted over to her, putting on my game face.

"I haven't seen you around before," I said.

She giggled. "That's a shame. I'm Katherine."

I gave her my famous smirk. "I'm Puck."

She raised her eyebrows and said, "Oh, I know. And I've heard you can show a girl a good time."

"A great time," I corrected.

"Well, how about it?"

"Let's get a room," I said.

I grabbed her hand and headed upstairs to find an empty room.

-gleeeeeee-

**Rachel POV:**

The line for drinks was too long, so Sam and I decided to wait until the line shortened. We stood in an empty corner. I smiled up at him as he bent down to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around him and closed my eyes. I was really starting to get into the kiss when I felt something vibrate.

"Sam, I think that's your phone," I panted.

He pulled it out of his pocket. "I'm so sorry, but I have to get this."

"It's okay, Sam."

He smiled and picked up the phone. "Hey, Stacy. Really, kiddo? It's okay. Don't worry. I'll be there in a few minutes."

He hung up the phone.

"Is everything okay?"

He ran his hand through his hair. "Well, Stacy is at a sleepover, and she got homesick. She wants me to pick her up. I'm so so sorry, Rach. My parents are working, and they can't get her."

"Don't worry at all, Sam. It's completely fine," I said as I stroked his cheek.

"Do you need a ride?"

"Nah. I can get one from Mercedes."

He bent down and kissed me. "You're amazing, Rachel. Good night."

"Good night, Sam."

He waved to me as he headed out. Man, it was hot in here. I decided to go to the bathroom to see if I had sweated off my makeup. I couldn't walk around with my nose exposed. I wandered upstairs. I had been to Santana's house once before, but I don't remember where her bathroom is. I took my best guess and opened a door. My eyes widened in shock.

"Noah," I gasped. I put my hand over my mouth. I quickly turned around and ran as fast as I could, pushing through the swarm of people on the stairs.

**A/N: Cliff hanger! I think this might be the first cliff hanger I've left you guys with. Well, maybe it will encourage you all to review! Thanks! Hope you enjoyed (:**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys! I know last chapter seemed bad for Puckleberry, but it was actually an important turning point. Thank you so much for all of your kind reviews! And don't worry! Puckleberry is in the near future. **

**Rachel POV:**

I ran down the stairs, gasping for air and not caring who I bumped into. This place was getting smaller. It was too crowded. Too hot and stuffy. I felt like I was going to pass out. I ran out onto Santana's porch and greedily breathed in the fresh air. I collapsed onto a bench swing and rubbed my temples. None of this made sense. Why was I so upset that Noah was kissing that girl? I'm with Sam. Noah has every right to be with someone. _You never know what you have until it's gone._ I couldn't stop thinking about that saying. Did I have Noah? I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard giggling. Santana and Brittany had walked out onto the porch, holding hands. When they noticed me sitting alone on the bench swing, they immediately walked over and sat down next to me.

"Berry, what's wrong? Did Sam do something? I'll kill him," Santana said.

I shook my head.

"Then why are you crying?"

"You will think it's stupid," I whispered. "I don't even know why I'm crying. I'm so confused."

"Berry, if you're this upset, I'm sure it's not stupid."

I bit my lip and launched into the story of how I walked in on Noah kissing some cheerio.

Santana nodded. "It makes sense that you are upset. It's obvious that you love Puck."

I sighed. "Was I the last one to know this?"

Brittany and Santana nodded.

I put my head in my hands.

Brittany put her hand on my shoulder. "If it helps, he loves you too."

I shook my head. "That's impossible. He was making out with that red-head cheerio."

Santana sighed. "Look, Puck is no good with feeling. He was upset and jealous when you started dating Sam. He just expressed it by being a man whore."

My eyes started to tear up again. "How was I supposed to know he felt that way when he wouldn't tell me?"

Santana put her hand on my shoulder and said, "I'm not sure, but you know now."

I do know now. But it's too late.

**Puck POV:**

"Noah."

My heart dropped when I heard Rachel's voice. She wasn't supposed to see this. I didn't want to hurt her.

"Wait, Rachel," I said.

It was too late. All I saw was the back of her, rushing away. I stood up and straightened my shirt.

"Puck, where are you going? We aren't done," what's-her-face purred.

"Well, I'm done with you. Here's a tip, Wendy. If you want to keep guys around, try brushing your teeth."

As I ran out the door, she screeched, "You're such a jerk! And my name is Katherine!"

I pushed through the crowds, looking for Rachel. Why am I looking for her? She has no reason to be upset about me kissing that cheerio. She is with Sam. Screw logic. It killed me to see her hurt.

I don't know whether it was the beer or the guilt, but I felt like I was going to puke. I ran out onto Santana's porch and put my head between my knees as I took deep breaths. I jerked my head up quickly. The weirdest feeling just rushed over me. It was a mix between adrenaline and warmth. Rachel was out here. I could feel here. I looked around until I spotted her petite body on the bench swing. I ran across the long porch, only to be held at bay by Santana's hand.

"Leave her alone, Douche Bag."

"Santana, I have to talk to her."

She scowled. "You really fucked up. She is a mess."

"I know, I know. I'm a fuck up. I just need to talk to her. Please, Santana. I need to fix my shot at love."

Her eyes softened. "I don't why I'm saying this, but go ahead and talk to her. I must be going soft from being with Britt."

She looked towards Brittany, who was still comforting Rachel, and said, "Come on Britt, let's go back inside."

Once Brittany and Santana had made their way inside, I sat next to Rachel.

"Rach," I whispered.

She looked up at me with her big, brown, tear-filled eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Rachel. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She laughed bitterly. "I have no reason to be hurt. You didn't do anything. You don't have to comfort me. Please, just leave me alone."

"I can't do that, Rach."

"Why not? Why not, Noah? When I see you, I see you with that girl, and it kills me."

"Let me explain," I pleaded.

"No. If you explain, I'll forgive you. If I forgive you, you'll hurt me again. You've hurt me enough."

I stood up. "Rachel, this is not all on me. First off, you said it yourself. You shouldn't be hurt because I kissed that cheerio. You're with Sam, not me. Second, you've hurt me too. You're dating Sam. You're flaunting your relationship with him in front of me."

She stood up too, and put her hands on her hips. "Well it isn't all on me, either. I dated Sam because you weren't man enough to tell me that you like me. And I did no such thing as flaunt my relationship in front of you. Sam and I do what every normal couple does."

We stood and stared at each other after our rants. Suddenly, she began to sniff.

"Rachel, don't cry."

"Noah, it's too much."

"Our relationship is just complicated, isn't it?"

"Yeah. I guess it is."

I pushed a piece of hair out of her eyes. "It doesn't have to be, though."

"It always will be, Noah. Our feelings for each other are so strong that things will never be simple."

"But we'll be happy. And if we're happy, we can deal with the rest."

"You're right. I guess simple doesn't always make you happy. I have simple with Sam, but I've never been as unhappy as when I saw you with that cheerio. Even knowing I had Sam didn't really comfort me. Noah, I'm ready to be happy."

"Me too."

I leaned in to kiss her, but she backed away.

"I can't cheat on Sam. Let me talk to him tomorrow."

I nodded. "Promise you won't back out?"

She smiled. "I promise."

-Gleeeee-

**Rachel POV:**

I dialed Sam's number, but I couldn't press the call button. He's done nothing to deserve being broken up with. He is a wonderful, perfect, sweet boyfriend. He never did anything to hurt me. I shook those thoughts out of my head. I have to break up with him. It's not fair to him for me to be with him when I have feelings for Noah. I took a deep breath and pressed the call button.

He picked up.

"Hey, Rach. I'm glad you got home safe."

He has to stop being so nice. He's making this so hard.

"Thanks. Sam, can you come over? We need to talk."

-Gleeeeeee-

About half an hour later, Sam was sitting in my living room.

He smiled at me and asked, "So, what's up?"

"Sam, you're amazing. You are so kind, gentle, caring and just perfect. But this isn't working out."

His face dropped. "Why, Rach? What did I do wrong?"

"Nothing, Sam. You did nothing wrong."

"Then why are you breaking up with me?"

I put my hand on top of his. "I have feelings for someone else."

He sighed and said, "It's Puck, isn't it?"

"How did you know?"

"After our first date, he asked me to stop seeing you. He told me he has feelings for you. Honestly, it worried me. From seeing you two together, it seemed like you also had feelings for him."

I nodded. "I'm so sorry, Sam. You will find someone. You are my dream boy. Heck, you are any girl's dream boy."

He gave a look of pure confusion. "If I'm your dream boy, why won't you be with me?"

"That's exactly it. You are my dream boy. Noah is my reality boy."

He nodded. "Wow, this really hurts. I understand, though. Can we still be friends? Even if you aren't my girlfriend, I want you in my life."

I nodded. "Of course, Sam. I would love that."

-Gleeeeee-

**Puck POV:**

I woke up the next morning on cloud nine. My massive hangover didn't even bother me. All that mattered was Rachel Berry was finally going to be mine. I couldn't wait for Rachel to call. I watched ESPN, keeping my phone on my leg. Finally, my phone rang. I tried to calm myself down as I picked up the phone.

"Hey, Rach."

"Hello, Noah." I could hear her smiling over the phone.

"I'm so glad you called," I said.

She chuckled. "Me too." She paused. "I broke up with Sam about an hour ago."

"Awesome!" _Wait, that sounded bad. _"I mean, are you okay?"

She laughed her beautiful laugh. "Yes, actually I am."

"Good. Can I come over?"

"I would love that," she said.

-Gleeeeee-

I pulled into Rachel's driveway. She was sitting on the porch, looking more beautiful than ever. I got out of my car and walked over to her. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey, Rach," I said as I sat down next to her.

"Hey, Noah."

I cupped her face in my hands and leveled my face with hers. I leaned in and touched my lips to hers. The world disappeared. It was just Rachel and me. Finn always talked about feeling fireworks when you kiss the person you love, but I didn't feel fireworks with Rachel. And I know I love her. So Finn must be wrong. When you kiss the person you love, you feel warmth that radiates from you head to your toes. You feel like you are floating and time has stopped. You feel like if you died right at that moment, you would be okay. I gently pulled away.

"Rachel, I've been waiting for so long to do that."

She laughed and rested her head on my shoulder.

"Rachel Berry, I have an important question."

She pulled her head up. "Well, what is it?"

I took her hand and asked, "Will you go to prom with me?"

She bit her lip. "Noah, I'm so sorry, but I can't."

_Why the hell not?_

**A/N: Another cliff hanger! Well, I hope the Puckleberry get-together was what you guys hoped for. It took me forever to get this chapter right, and I think I am happy with it. Thanks for reading! Review, please!**


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hey guys! I know the end of last chapter was upsetting, but it isn't as bad as you think. **

**PUCK POV:**

I dropped Rachel's hand. Why would she not go to prom with me? We were finally together, and people who are together go to prom. I was pissed. She had no fucking reason to say no. As usual, my anger got the best of me.

"Rachel, why the hell not?"

"Noah, don't be mad but—"

I interrupted her. "Fuck. It's Sam, right?"

She shook her head and said, "Noah, let me finish. I can't go to prom because my nose job is scheduled for three days before prom. I'll be very swollen and gross. I would make an awful date."

Well, that wasn't the reason I was expecting. In a way, it was worse. I hated seeing my girl have low self-esteem.

"Rachel, I thought you were already over this nose job thing."

She sighed. "Doctor Greenberg just presented me with the option a few days ago. I don't even see how it would be possible for me to get over something so big this quickly."

I ran my hand through my mohawk. "Didn't Sam and I talk you out of this?"

"No. I told you I would think about it. And I did. I need this nose job."

"Why, Rachel?"

She raised her voice slightly. "Noah, look at me."

She touched her nose and winced. "My nose is broken and swollen, and you can't tell the difference from my normal nose."

"Rachel, I can definitely tell the difference. Your broken shnoz is black and blue. How could I not tell something was off?"

She stomped her foot in frustration. I cut her off as she began to open her mouth.

"Uh-uh. Let me finish. I don't care what your nose looks like. I don't care if your nose is big, small, or rainbow-colored. I don't care if you even have a nose. You are beautiful, Rachel. The size of your nose doesn't make a difference. Every thing about you comes together to just make an awesome, beautiful person. You don't need a nose job."

She looked at the ground and whispered, "I don't really know what to say."

I smirked. "Because you know I am right."

She looked up and gave me a small smile as she said, "Yeah. You are right."

I wrapped my arms around her. "So you'll call Doctor Whatever and cancel the surgery?"

"Yes."

"And you'll go to prom with me?"

She laughed. "Yes, again."

I nudged her. "Well I'm glad you finally saw this situation my way."

She nudged me back and said, "Don't get used to it."

-Gleeeeeeee-

I had only been dating Rachel a few days, and I've already developed a conscience. How the hell did that happen? I felt pretty guilty for taking Rachel from Sam. He didn't do anything to deserve that. I don't feel bad that I'm with Rachel. I'm ecstatic, but I had this image of a sad Sam stuck in my head. I wasn't going to dump Rachel or anything like that, so the one thing I could do was apologize to Sam. I scanned for the house numbered 152 as I drove down South Street. I finally spotted it, and pulled in front of the brick house. I took a deep breath as I walked up to the door. I considered turning back and not dealing with this shit, but I forced myself to ring the doorbell. I waited for a few minutes. Then, I heard a voice behind me. I turned around to see a petite, blonde lady. She must be Sam's mom. She kind of looks like a bitch.

"May I help you?" _She sounds like a bitch, too._

I smiled politely. "Umm, yes. Are you Mrs. Evans?"

"Nope. I'm Olivia Smith with Lima Real Estate. Are you looking for the Evans family?"

I nodded.

She looked at her nails and said, "Well, they did live here. But, the house was repossessed."

I felt a lump in my throat. Shit. I didn't know Sam was going through this. Now, I felt doubly guilty for taking Rachel.

Olivia cleared her throat and continued, "Well, they are currently living at that old motel down-town."

I nodded.

She put on a polite smile. "Well, I'm sorry about your friends. But, would you like a tour of their house? It's quite lovely."

What a bitch.

I frowned and said, "Fuck off, lady."

I jogged back to my car, leaving her frozen in shock.

-Gleeeeeee-

**Rachel POV:**

_Ding dong! _I sighed and put down my Barbara Streisand memoir when my doorbell rang. I hadn't had any down time in the last few days. I peered through the peep-hole, and a smile slipped its way onto my face when I saw a mohawk. I opened the door and wrapped my arms around Noah.

He kissed the top of my head and said, "Hey, Berry."

"You just couldn't stay away from me, huh?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, and I have to talk to you about something."

I pulled away from him. Was he breaking up with me already? We had just been going out for a few days. I couldn't think of anything I had done that would make him want to break up with me. He saw the concerned look on my face and pulled me back into his arms.

"Hey, don't worry," he said. "It's nothing about us. It's about Sam."

I grabbed his hand and led him to my couch.

"What about Sam?"

"Well, I'm worried about him," Noah said.

I laughed a little. "That's a little ironic because you just stole his girlfriend."

Noah pouted. "I didn't steal you. I got you fair and square. And anyways, it's something else I'm worried about."

"Well, what is it?"

He sighed. "Well, earlier I went to Sam's house to talk to him about what happened between you and me. Nobody was home, but some real estate agent was there. She told me Sam's house had been repossessed. She said they were living at that old motel."

This didn't make any sense. Sam had never told me about that.

"Are you sure you were at the right house, Noah?"

"Positive."

"I don't see why Sam wouldn't have told me about this. He trusts me."

He rubbed my shoulders and said, "Maybe he was embarrassed. He probably didn't want his girlfriend to see him as vulnerable."

Suddenly, I had an idea.

"Noah, I have a great idea. Let's have a stake-out. If we are going to talk to Sam about this, we need solid proof. We need more than some real estate agent's word."

"Rachel, that's a crazy idea. It will never work. We aren't spying on Sam."

Why isn't he supporting me on this? Stake-outs are very common when someone is hiding something.

"Well, you don't have to spy on Sam. I, however, am going to have a stake-out."

"Rachel, you shouldn't be in down-town alone at night."

"Well, I am."

"Fine. I'm going with you," he sighed.

I laughed and hugged him. "Perfect! This will be fun."

-Gleeeeeeeeee-

**Puck POV:**

This was not how I imagined my first date with Rachel. I wanted to take her out to dinner. I was going to take her out of Lima so we could go to a restaurant other than Breadstix. But, we're having our first date in my truck with the fine cuisine of doughnuts and coffee. We're not even talking. Rachel is staring intently through a pair of binoculars.

"Rachel," I whispered. "We've been here for almost an hour and we haven't seen anything. I think we should give it a rest."

She turned around and looked at me. "Noah, stake-outs take time. Just relax and eat your doughnuts." She smiled and patted my leg.

"Rachel, I still think this is crazy."

"I know. It doesn't matter to me."

"I know."

She went back to watching the motel. All of the sudden, she sat up straighter.

"Noah," she hissed. "Hand me the camera." _Why does she need a camera? Whatever. _

I handed her the camera as I looked around her shoulder. Sure enough, Sam was entering room number 197.

"Damn," I whispered as Rachel took pictures.

We both sat in silence for a few minutes after we had seen Sam. The situation was so real now. Neither of us had really thought of what we were going to do once we got proof that he was living in a motel.

"We should go talk to him," Rachel said.

I shook my head. "We shouldn't get into his business. If he wants to tell us, he will."

"What if he never tells us?"

"Well, that would be his choice."

She shook her head and said, "That's not good enough."

I put my head on the wheel. I love this girl, but she is driving me nuts. She can't ever do things the simple way. I jerked my head up when I heard the car door open and close. Rachel was walking towards the motel. I got out of the car and caught up to her. She looked at me, smiled, and kept walking. I think she had this all planned out. When we reached his room, she rang the doorbell. She gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand. Then, Sam opened the door.

He saw our faces and said, "Oh, shit."

**Rachel POV: **

Sam stepped outside of his room and closed the door behind him.

He asked, "What are you guys doing here?"

Noah and I were both silent. We didn't know how to tell him that we knew about his situation.

Finally, Noah blurted out, "The bitch real estate lady told me your house was repossessed and that you were living in a motel."

Sam shook his head. "Well, that's true. Now you know about the pitiful life of Sam Evans. Now you know I'm homeless. This is just great. Fucking great."

Sam was really starting to get worked up. I put my arm on his shoulder.

"We want to help," I said. "Please let us."

His face softened. "It's so embarrassing. I'm homeless. My family is living in a crappy motel. Oh god, who else knows?"

"No one else knows," Noah said. "And we can keep it that way."

Sam nodded. "I would like that."

Then, two little blonde heads peeked out of the door.

"Sammy, we want to watch cartoons," the girl said.

The little boy nodded enthusiastically. They were adorable. I kneeled down and waved.

"Hi," I said. "I'm Rachel, and this is Noah. We are friends with Sam."

The little girl, obviously the bolder of the two, waved back and said, "I'm Stacy, and this is Stevie. Would you like to come in?"

I looked up at Sam.

He shrugged. "They were supposed to be asleep, but I don't think that is going to happen now."

Stacy grabbed my hand and dragged me into the room, with Noah and Sam behind us.

After we had been there for about an hour, Stacy and Stevie both fell asleep. I looked at my watch and realized how late it was getting. I gently moved Stacy off my lap, and walked outside where Noah was talking with Sam.

"Hey guys," I whispered. "They're both asleep."

Sam smiled. "Wow. You're good. They're pretty hard to put to sleep."

"Thanks," I laughed. "It's getting late. I think we need to go."

Sam stood up and wrapped me in a hug. Remembering Noah was there, he quickly let go.

He looked to both of us and said, "I really appreciate you guys coming over tonight. I thought it would be better to hide this all, but it helped talking about it. I really trust you guys, and I'm glad you were the ones to find out."

Noah patted his shoulder. "It's no problem, dude. Let us know if you need anything. We're here for you."

I nodded. "And you're secret is safe with us. If you choose to, you can tell people on your own terms."

Sam smiled and hugged us both goodbye.

-Gleeeeee-

**Puck POV:**

Rachel and I were standing out on her porch, after our successful stakeout. I loved that girl. She would do anything, no matter how crazy and possibly illegal, to help someone.

"Rachel, we did quite the mitzvah tonight."

She nodded and said, "Thanks for going with me, Noah. I knew you wouldn't regret it."

I hugged her and kissed the top of her head. "I'm glad we could help him. Sam's a good guy."

She looked up at me and smiled. "Noah, you're a good guy, too."

Then, she pressed her lips to mine. Once again, we were the only two people in the world. And everything was perfect in that moment.

**A/N: I thought you all deserved a chapter with really cute Puckleberry moments because I took so long to get them together. Oh, and Sam's address and etc. are all made up. They aren't facts from the show. I'm not sure if this is surprising or not, but I don't plan chapters. I just decide how I want the story to start and end and go into each chapter with a clear head. I'm guessing this story won't be more than 3 or 4 chapters longer. But because I don't plan, you never know. Hope you enjoyed! Please review! **


	13. Chapter 12 Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't gotten chapter 12 up. I've been really busy. I'm almost done, though. I just thought I would post a sneak peek to encourage so more reviews. Thanks!**

**Rachel POV:**

I let the tears that had been building up fall, blurring my vision, as I ran through the halls. I was running so fast and mindlessly that I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's okay, Rachel," a familiar voice said.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I was following Jacob's tweets and saw that Puck was kicked out of prom. I thought you could use a date."

"Jesse, I don't need a date. I think I'm going to leave."

He grabbed my arm. "Is that a hand mark on your cheek? Did Puck hit you?"

I gasped. "No, Jesse. He would never."

"Then who did? Was it Finn?"

"No, Jesse. I can't tell you who did it."

"You're protecting Puck," he said. "I'll kill him."

"It wasn't Noah," I screeched.

He bent down and looked at my cheek. "The hand print is small. It was a girl. It was Quinn, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "You can't tell anyone, Jesse. Please."

He sighed. "I won't, but you should."

"Thank you, Jesse. It was nice seeing you, but I have to go."

I ran out the door, leaving him staring at me.


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I really appreciate your kind comments. My final plan is to cover prom, nationals, and then something of my choosing. There will be three more chapters including this one. Here is chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or **_**Rolling in the Deep**_

**Rachel POV:**

I looked at the stuffed dressing room I was getting ready to enter. Kurt and Blaine could sure pick out dresses. There had to be at least fifteen dresses. The three of us decided to go prom shopping after Mr. Shue's big announcement in glee today—the New Directions were performing at prom. I tried on a green off-the-shoulders dress. Honestly, the dress was the color of puke. When I told Kurt that, he told me it would look better on than off. He was wrong. The dress still looks like puke.

"Rachel," Kurt called. "Do you have a dress to show us yet?"

Gosh. I had just gotten in the dressing room like thirty seconds ago. I'm pretty amazing, but I'm not Superwoman.

"Not yet," I called back.

In addition to finding the perfect dress, I still had to find the perfect song to sing for prom. It would be just me on the stage, in front of the entire school. My performance had to be flawless.

"Hey Kurt," I shouted from the dressing room. "What song should I sing for prom?"

"How about _Rolling the Deep_?"

"Well, I'm not really heart broken right now."

"Oh, of course. You are with Trouty Mouth, right?"

How had I forgotten to tell Kurt about Noah? Had I really gone through boyfriends so quickly that my best friend couldn't keep track?

"Umm, no. Actually, Noah and I started dating about a week ago."

I heard a squeal.

"Yay! I love Puckleberry!"

I chuckled. "Me too. But what should I do for a song?"

"Rachel, you are an amazing actress. You don't have to be experiencing an emotion to express it. Plus, just remember how Finn and Jesse broke your heart." _Thanks for reminding me, Kurt._

"You're right."

"I know," he said nonchalantly.

Next, I stepped into a light pink, strapless dress. The color was stunning. It had a frosted glimmer. The minute I zipped it, I knew I had to have it. I stepped out of the dressing room and twirled.

Kurt squealed again. "It's perfect. You look amazing, Rachel."

Blaine nodded. "It's exquisite. You look gorgeous."

"Thanks," I said with a smile.

-Gleeeeeeee-

My head is spinning. Moments ago, I was practicing _Rolling in the Deep_ for the audio visual club. Now, I'm sitting in the auditorium with Jesse St. James. I was barely into the first verse when Jesse's voice bursted into the auditorium, turning my solo into a duet. His voice was as beautiful as ever. For weeks after he egged me, his melodious voice haunted my dreams. Then, he just sweeps back into my life. I sit there, still in shock, as explains to me why he was kicked out of UCLA.

"That's awful," I said.

He keeps babbling on, so I don't think he understood what I meant. It's awful he expected an Asian kid to take his classes for him. It's completely justified that he was kicked out of college. Suddenly, I'm pulled out of my thoughts.

"I regret choosing a fourth championship title over love. Maybe a first, but definitely not a fourth," he said.

"Jesse, I don't know what to say," I said blankly.

"Just say you forgive me."

"I forgive you."

_Rachel, what are you saying? How can you forgive him? He egged you. You're a vegan. He played you. He pretended to love you, and then betrayed you for Vocal Adrenaline_.

I sighed. It's his charm and his voice.

He smiled and asked, "So, what are you doing for prom?"

"I'm going with Noah, or you may know him as Puck."

He nodded. "Are you and Puck a couple?"

"Yes."

"That's surprising," he said. "I thought you and Finn would be in it for the long haul." _So did I._

"Well, I guess not. Jesse, I have to go. I have class in a few minutes."

"Well, I'll be around. Rachel, even though I can't be your prom date, this isn't the last of me that you'll be seeing. I'm going to win back your trust."

"Goodbye, Jesse," I said as I left the auditorium.

My conversation with Jesse kept playing in my head for the rest of the day. I was so thankful when the final bell rang. I could finally go home and sort through my thoughts. On my way to my locker, I experienced another complication. Finn.

"Hey, Rach," he said as he caught up to me. "I heard a nasty rumor that you were going to prom with Jesse St. James."

I sighed. Finn has no right to be involved in my personal life.

"That's just a rumor," I replied. "I'm going with Noah."

Finn's face fell. "Puck? Are you kidding me? Come on Rach, that's not a good idea."

"Finn, stop it! When I broke up with you, you stopped being able to have a say in my life."

"Rachel, I still care about you. I don't want you to get hurt."

"I won't as long as I'm with Noah."

I opened my locker as Finn continued babbling about how Quinn was ruining prom for him. I felt a twinge of sympathy. As much as I disliked Finn, I disliked Quinn more. I explained to him the proper corsage to get for Quinn. I took a deep breath. I had to get away. Seeing Jesse today already caught me off guard. I couldn't be around Finn when I wasn't on top of my game.

"I have to go," I said and walked away quickly.

-Gleeeeeeee-

Mercedes and I were standing in front of my mirror, getting ready for prom.

"Girl, you look awesome," she said.

"Thanks Mercedes. You do, too. I think it's great you're going with Sam. He's wonderful."

"I'm really glad, too. You don't mind that I'm going with him, right?"

I put my hand on her shoulder and said, "Of course not. I have feelings Noah. I'm completely over Sam."

She smiled and gave me a hug. "I love Puckleberry."

"I get that a lot," I laughed.

-Gleeeeee-

**Puck POV:**

Sam and I sat with Mercedes and Rachel at Breadstix. Rachel looked gorgeous. I couldn't keep my eyes off her. I looked up when I heard foot steps approach our table. Fucking great. Finn and Quinn.

Finn smiled. "Hey guys. Rachel, you look amazing."

Quinn frowned and linked her arm possessively in Finn's. She needs to get the fuck over herself. Everyone knows she and Finn are just dating so she can win prom queen.

"Thanks," Rachel muttered nervously.

"Will you save a dance for me?" he asked.

Rachel patted my leg when she felt my arm tense around her.

She shook her head. "Finn, we both have dates. We should just dance with them."

Finn gave her a sad smile. "Well, let me know if you change your mind."

"I won't," Rachel said as Finn and Quinn went over to their table.

When we were done with dinner, we all got up from our table and headed outside.

I leaned down and whispered in Rachel's ear, "I have a surprise for you."

The limo I rented pulled in front of the restaurant.

Rachel squealed and pulled me into a kiss.

"Noah, how did you afford this?"

"My pool cleaning business. It's actually a business now."

She smiled. "Thank you so much, Noah. You are amazing."

"So are you," I said as the four of us got into the limo.

-Gleeeeee-

After Rachel and I had finished performing, we finally got some time to dance. I wrapped my arms around Rachel as we danced to Blaine's song. I kissed her neck, causing her to giggle.

"Noah," she whispered. "Prom has been amazing. I'm so glad I could go with you."

"I'm glad I could go with you. I wouldn't want to go with anyone else."

I pulled her into a kiss. Suddenly, we heard footsteps stomping over to us.

"Hey," Finn shouted. "Keep it PG."

I let go of Rachel and walked over to Finn. "Mind your own business, Hudson."

"This is my school, so it's my business," he sneered.

"But Rachel isn't your girlfriend, so fuck off."

Finn's face twisted in rage. The fucker pushed me. Pushing is for wimps. I punched him in the face. He tackled me as we rolled to the ground throwing punches.

"Finn, what is wrong with you?" Quinn screamed.

"Noah, stop it," Rachel shouted.

I hated hearing the desperation in her voice, but I wasn't letting Finn get away with his shit.

All of a sudden, Coach Sylvester snatched us up.

"Prom's over for you two," she shouted as she dragged us to the door.

Quinn followed after us. "Wait, Finn and I are candidates from Prom king and queen," she said.

Coach Sylvester sneered. "Get over it."

-Gleeeeee-

**Rachel POV:**

Prom had gone from perfect to disaster in the blink of an eye. Noah and Finn had been thrown out of the prom. I was dateless. Then, Kurt was elected prom queen. How could people be so cruel? Now, I was running after Quinn. She fled from the gym after losing prom queen. I followed her into the girls' restroom.

"Quinn," I said.

She turned towards me, her eyes wild with fury. "This is your fault," she hissed. "No one voted for me because they could tell Finn would rather be with you."

"That's not true—" I said but was cut off by Quinn's hand slapping across my face.

My mouthed gaped open as I grabbed my cheek.

"I'm so sorry," Quinn whispered.

She walked towards me, but I backed away from her.

"Rachel, I don't know what got into me," she said.

I inched towards the door. Quinn slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Oh crap. Rachel, you can't tell anyone. I could get suspended. Or worse, people would thing I'm a bitch," she cried.

"Quinn, I won't tell anyone. Just leave me alone," I said as I walked out the door.

I let the tears that had been building up fall, blurring my vision, as I ran through the halls. I was running so fast and mindlessly that I bumped into someone.

"Sorry," I muttered.

"It's okay, Rachel," a familiar voice said.

"Jesse, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well, I was following Jacob's tweets and saw that Puck was kicked out of prom. I thought you could use a date."

"Jesse, I don't need a date. I think I'm going to leave."

He grabbed my arm. "Is that a hand mark on your cheek? Did Puck hit you?"

I gasped. "No, Jesse. He would never."

"Then who did? Was it Finn?"

"No, Jesse. I can't tell you who did it."

"You're protecting Puck," he said. "I'll kill him."

"It wasn't Noah," I screeched.

He bent down and looked at my cheek. "The hand print is small. It was a girl. It was Quinn, wasn't it?"

I nodded. "You can't tell anyone, Jesse. Please."

He sighed. "I won't, but you should."

"Thank you, Jesse. It was nice seeing you, but I have to go."

I ran out the door, leaving him staring at me.

-Gleeeeeee-

**Puck POV:**

I sat on a bench outside of the school, waiting for Rachel. I felt like such an idiot. I ruined prom for her because of my anger. She's going to hate me. I shivered. I can't stand the thought of that. Finally, Rachel came outside.

"Noah," she sighed.

I stood up quickly. "Rachel, I'm so sorry. Wait, what happened to your cheek?"

"Noah, we are going to talk about you first."

"No way," I said. "Tell me who hurt you."

She put her hands on her hips. "I'll tell you if you listen to me."

I sighed and nodded.

She smoothed out her dress. I could tell she was getting ready to go on a rant.

"Noah, I'm very disappointed in you. I can't believe you couldn't control your anger especially over something as stupid as Finn. I hate that you left me dateless, but most of all I hate that you didn't know that Finn will never come between us."

"I'm sorry, Rach. It won't happen again"

"It better not," she said. "You're lucky you did a lot more good than bad tonight."

"Okay, I listened to you. Tell me who hit you," I demanded.

"You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"I won't. I'll just kill whoever did it."

She laughed. "It was Quinn."

"Damn. I can't hit a girl."

"Don't worry, Noah. I'm satisfied with the fact that I have blackmail on Quinn Fabray," she said with a smile.

"That's very out of character. I like it," I whispered as I pulled her into a kiss.

**A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't believe I only have two more left. Please read and review!**


	15. Chapter 13 Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been out of town. Anyways, I'd like a few more reviews before I post the next chapter. I just wanted to let you all know I hadn't forgotten about the story. I'm not going to leave you completely hanging, though. Here is a preview of chapter 13! Enjoy!**

"Relax, Puck," he replied. "Let's just hear the song. We'll deal with who is going to sing it later."

He grunted and sat back down in defeat. Finn smiled as he stood next me so we could both see his lyrics.

"Mr. Shue, I can't read his handwriting," I complained.

"Just try, Rachel."

I took a breath as Finn began. My breath hitched. The song was amazing. Who wrote it for him? The whole club was silent when Finn and I had finished. We were all stunned. Finally, Mr. Shue broke into applause.

"We have our first song," He said. "Finn and Rachel, I don't think that could have been any better."

"So, who is singing it?" Noah interjected.

Mr. Shue sighed and turned to him. "Finn and Rachel. I'm sorry, Puck."

"This bull shit," Noah shouted.

Before Mr. Shue could attempt to smooth things over, Noah had ran into the hall and slammed the door.


	16. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is nationals Puckleberry style! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**Rachel POV:**

I stood dead in the center of Times Square, taking everything in.

"I made it," I said to myself.

"Yes you did," Noah chuckled as he stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"Of course not. I would just feel better if we had our songs written."

"We always get them done," he soothed. "It will be okay."

Mr. Shue clapped his hands to get the attention of the whole glee club. I smiled to myself when I noticed that he looked as excited and overwhelmed as all of us.

"Okay guys! It's time to check into the hotel. We will have one room for the boys, and one room for the girls. We will all gather in the girls' room and not leave until we have two songs written."

We all groaned. We didn't want to be stuck in a hotel room. We wanted New York.

-Gleeeeee-

We had all been in our room for an hour, and we had nothing. Well, that's not completely true. We had Brittany's song about cups, but we might as well have nothing. Suddenly, Finn looked up from the notebook he was scribbling furiously in.

"Done," he said with a smile.

I sighed. Great. What was Finn's song going to be about? Pillow mints? He doesn't have it in him to write a song.

Mr. Shue smiled. "All right, Finn. Let's hear it."

Finn looked at me. "It's a duet for Rachel and me."

My eyes filled with shock. I looked over to Noah. His eyes filled with rage.

Noah stood up. "Mr. Shue, we decided Rachel and I would sing the duet."

"Relax, Puck," he replied. "Let's just hear the song. We'll deal with who is going to sing it later."

He grunted and sat back down in defeat. Finn smiled as he stood next me so we could both see his lyrics.

"Mr. Shue, I can't read his handwriting," I complained.

"Just try, Rachel."

I took a breath as Finn began. My breath hitched. The song was amazing. Who wrote it for him? The whole club was silent when Finn and I had finished. We were all stunned. Finally, Mr. Shue broke into applause.

"We have our first song," He said. "Finn and Rachel, I don't think that could have been any better."

"So, who is singing it?" Noah interjected.

Mr. Shue sighed and turned to him. "Finn and Rachel. I'm sorry, Puck."

"This bull shit," Noah shouted.

Before Mr. Shue could attempt to smooth things over, Noah had ran into the hall and slammed the door.

I looked at Mr. Shue. "Mr. Shue, that was very unfair. You already promised Noah and me the duet."

"Rachel," he sighed. "I'm sorry, but Finn wrote the song. He deserves to sing it."

I snorted. "Way to pick favorites, Mr. Shue."

"Rachel, that's enough," he said, his voice filled with exasperation. "I'm going to go talk to Puck."

"No. I will," I declared.

-Gleeeeee-

**Puck POV:**

I ran into the hallway and leaned against the wall, letting my body slide to the ground. This is such bull shit. Everybody always chooses Finn over me— Quinn, Mr. Shue, and possibly Rachel. Mr. Shue is a douche. He already decided that Rachel and I would take the duet. He can't go back on his promise just because Finn wrote a decent song. I wanted to punch Finn in the face and in the balls. Rachel had rejected him numerous times. Why can't he let us be happy? The door to the hotel room opened.

"Not in the mood," I grunted.

"It's me," Rachel said gently as she sat down next to me.

She put her hand on my knee. "I'm so sorry, Noah. I wish there was something I could do. Mr. Shue won't change his mind. I tried."

"Thanks," I said half-heartedly.

"This upsets me, too. But this isn't the worse thing that could happen. It's a four minute song."

"It's a good song," I admitted. "What if you fall for Finn again? I can't lose another girl to him."

"Noah Puckerman," Rachel scolded. "I'm very hurt you would even think that. I do not have feeling for Finn. I have feelings for you. There is nothing Finn could do to change that. You have to trust me, Noah."

"Alright," I said. "I believe you. But I'll only allow you to do the duet with him on one condition."

"Noah," she huffed. "You are not in charge me."

"Just listen," I laughed. "Let me take you on a date tonight."

She smirked. "That's not a condition, but I accept."

I pecked her on the lips. "I'll meet you in the lobby at seven."

She nodded. I helped her up, and we walked back into the room. We could deal with this shit as long as we were together.

-Gleeeeee-

I stood in the lobby at seven with my hands in the pockets of my best sports coat. My eyes were locked on the elevator, holding my breath each time the doors opened. Finally, Rachel came out. My breath caught in my throat. She was wearing a gorgeous sky blue dress, and her hair was in a side messy bun.

"Hi, Noah," she said and wrapped her arms around me.

"You look gorgeous," I whispered in her ear. "Ready to go?"

She nodded, and we walked out to the cab.

The minute the cab pulled away from the hotel, Rachel asked, "Noah, where are we going?"

I chuckled. "It's surprise."

"While I appreciate the gesture, I would like to know where we are going."

"Ms. Berry, you don't always get you want," I smirked.

She huffed, crossed her arms, and looked out the window.

I had to laugh. "You won't be mad at me when you see where we are going."

She gasped when we pulled in front of Sardi's. "Oh, Noah! I can't believe you got a reservation here."

"I only had to beat up a few people," I said as a helped her out the cab, and led her into the restaurant. "Table for two under Noah," I said to the hostess.

"Right this way," he said and took us to our table.

Rachel sighed contently. "One day, my caricature will be on the wall here."

"I know," I told her and took her hand.

All of the sudden, she gasped, and my heart stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Patti Lupone is sitting over at that table. Should I talk to her? I can't! No, I have to. If not for me, for Kurt. She's our idol."

Rachel took a deep breath and stood up as Patti Lupone started walking towards our table. "Ms. Lupone," she said. "You are my idol. You are so amazing."

I drifted in and out of their conversation. All I could concentrate on how happy Rachel was. She was glowing. The lady was telling her to never give up until she achieved her dreams. Rachel didn't need someone to tell her that. She would do it no matter what. Still, it was nice of the lady to talk to her. The lady whispered something in Rachel's ear that made her blush. The lady waved as she left the restaurant.

-Gleeeeee-

**Rachel POV:**

My armed was linked with Noah's as we walked home from our date. The night could not have been better. Noah knew exactly what my dream New York date would be. It made my heart flutter to know he knew so much about me.

"Tonight has been perfect," I said. "Now all we need is a street band serenading us."

I heard a noise behind us and turned around. Sam and Artie were following us. Sam had an accordion, which he started to play. I closed my eyes and leaned against Noah as they serenaded us. When Sam and Artie had finished their song, they patted us each on the back as they made their way to the hotel.

"Thank you so much, Noah." I whispered.

"I would do anything for you, Rach." he whispered back. "I know we haven't been dating for very long, but I'm falling in love with you."

My heart stopped. He loves me. I knew Noah was capable of love, but I didn't know it would be this soon. I thought I'd be the first one to say it.

"Noah, I love you too."

He breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around me. He bent down and touched his lips to mind. I melted into his embrace as he deepened the kiss. I tingled all over as he ran his hands down the side of my body. Finally, I had to emerge for air.

He smiled. "As much as I would like to feel you up in the middle of New York, it's getting late. We need to get some sleep for nationals."

He took my hand as we walked back to the hotel in a comfortable silence.

-Gleeeeeeee-

I took my place behind the curtains. We were on next. This is the moment we've been preparing for. Finn smiled at me.

"Rach, I'm so happy I could do this duet with you. Listen carefully."

I nodded so he would be quiet.

"Rachel, I still love you. I'm basically begging for you to take me back. What more can I do?"

I took a deep breath. I did not need to get worked up before we went on.

"Finn," I sighed. "There is nothing else you can or should do. I love Noah. I don't have feelings for you anymore. What we had was great, but not good enough for me to go back to you. If what we had was true love, than I would want to go back to you. But, I don't. I'm sorry, Finn."

His face fell as the curtains rose. He quickly put on a show-face and sang the opening lines. I walked onto the stage at my cue, joining him in the singing the duet that belonged to Noah and me. I wanted Noah on stage with me so badly that I swore I could hear his voice. My face fell out of character for a split second because of what I saw next. Noah was on stage next to Finn, singing Finn's part. I looked behind the curtains as I sang with the two boys. Mr. Shue and the glee club looked horrified. He nodded at me, a silent signal to get on with the song and figure something out. I listened as Noah and Finn battled it out, each of their voices trying to over power the other's voice. I sang my part, exactly as rehearsed. I breathed a sigh of relief when we had finished the duet that turned out not to be a duet. We all continued with the group number. Everyone had on their show-faces as we pretended everything went exactly as planned.

-Gleeeee-

We all shuffled off the stage silently. Mr. Shue didn't even give us any words of encouragement. His face was scrunched with anger.

"Puck," he hissed. "What the hell was that?"

"The duet as we originally planned," Noah replied simply.

Finn broke free from Sam's grip. "Those plans changed, dude. You ruined my duet with Rachel."

He lunged for Noah. They fell to the ground, kicking and punching. It was just like prom. Finally, Mr. Shue pulled Noah off Finn while Sam and Mike grabbed Finn. Mr. Shue herded us into the hallway, humiliated at the scene we had caused.

"Puck, I have no clue what you were thinking. This club has put aside its differences and performed through much worse, but obviously you can't. Luckily, the song still sounded great. I don't know how, but it worked. I'm still not condoning what you did."

"I'm sorry," Noah muttered as he ducked his head in shame.

Mr. Shue just shook his head and said, "Come on, let's go look at the rankings."

We all made our way to the bulletin board, pushing through the other teams. Vocal Adrenaline was already celebrating. They had obviously made the top ten. Noah stood next to me, silently. He didn't try to take my hand. He knew he had to wait for the lecture I would give him in private. Although I was furious about his stunt, the song sounded great. I thought we might have fooled the judges and have a chance at winning.

"I can't look," I said. "Mr. Shue, you look."

After Mr. Shue had looked at the bulletin board, he turned around to face us. He looked distraught.

"Well, what did we place?" I asked weakly.

"We didn't." he said quietly. "I'm so sorry, guys."

-Gleeeeeeeee-

**Puck POV:**

I sat on the plane. Rachel was right next to me, silently looking out the window. I was exhausted and emotionally drained. I shuddered at the thought that I was interrupting Finn and Rachel's duet just this afternoon. I honestly don't know why I did it. I trusted that Rachel no longer cared about Finn. I just felt like my heart was going to break out of my chest when I saw him singing the duet that I was supposed to sing with my girl. Before I knew it, I was on stage. I bit my lip, trying not to cry. Had I made the glee club lose? Rachel would never forgive me. Had I finally fucked up beyond the point of forgiveness?

"Rachel, yell at me already," I said.

"I can't yell at you. We're on a plane."

"Just get it over with."

"Get what over with?" she asked.

"You're going to break up with me, aren't you?"

Her eyes softened. "No, I'm not. You are reckless, possessive, and impossible. But, I still love you. You put up with my bad qualities, so it's only fair that I put up with yours. And honestly, all we needed was Jesse up there for a _Run Joey Run_ repeat"

I put my head in the hands and sighed in relief.

"Noah, what's wrong?"

I looked up and smiled. "Everything is great. I was worried I had messed up too badly for you to forgive. I don't know what I would do without you. I couldn't lose you."

She leaned her on my shoulder. "You aren't going to."

I ran my hand gently through her hair as she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep. I had really dodged a bullet.

**A/N: I really liked writing that chapter! I hope you guys liked it too. Next chapter will be the last chapter, but there will be a sequel. I'm going to give you guys a choice about an element of the sequel, but I'll ask next chapter. I don't want to give away anything. Review, please! I need ten to post the last chapter!**


	17. Chapter 14 Author's Note

**A/N: Hey guys! I just got back in town and decided to post a preview of the final chapter. You will get the full thing in 3 more reviews! Thanks!**

I scanned through the letters, finally finding the ones that belonged to me. One was from Ohio State, and the other was from Julliard. Rachel and I applied to Julliard together. Honestly, I wasn't sure if my grades were good enough to get in. I only got good grades senior year, thanks to Rachel. I held my breath as I opened the letter from Julliard.

_Dear Mr. Puckerman,_

_Thank you very much for your application. Unfortunately, we do not have a spot at Julliard for you this year. Feel free to apply again next year, however._

_Sincerely,_

_Julliard admissions._

I put my head against the table. I kept telling myself that I had a chance, but I deep down I knew I didn't. How can I tell Rachel? I'm sure she got in. I sighed and opened my letter from Ohio State.

_ Dear Mr. Puckerman, _

_We are pleased to let you know that your application has been accepted. With much pleasure, we welcome you to Ohio State. An orientation packet should arrive within the next month. Congratulations!_

_Sincerely,_

_Ohio State admissions._

Great. I'm stuck in Ohio.


	18. Chapter 14

**A/N: I can't believe, but this is the final chapter. However, do not fear! There will be a sequel. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee**

**-Graduation Day—**

**Rachel POV:**

It was graduation day. I survived my four years at McKinley. Heck, senior year was amazing. Noah, who was sitting next to me, seemed to read my mind. He squeezed my hand and kissed me on the cheek.

"Congratulations to the class of 2012," Mr. Figgins announced at the end of the ceremony.

We all stood up and tossed our hats into the air. The world was ours. Noah pulled me into a hug.

"Thank you for making my senior year so great, Rach," he whispered.

"It was my pleasure, Noah."

He smiled and cocked his head to the side.

I laughed. "And thank you for making my senior year amazing, also."

"Any time," he smirked. "What time should I pick you up for Santana's party?"

"Well, I'm going out to dinner to celebrate with my dads first. You should go ahead, though. I'll get a ride."

"Are you sure?" Noah asked. "I don't mind waiting."

"I'm sure. Have fun," I said.

"Thanks, Rach. Hey, I want to say hi to your dads."

We made our way through the crowds and found my dads.

"Congratulations, baby," Daddy said as he wrapped me in a hug.

Dad was already wrapped in a conversation with Noah.

"Noah, thank you so much for taking care of our baby girl this year," Daddy said.

Noah grinned. "It was no problem."

Dad looked at his watch. "Shit!"

"What's wrong?" Daddy asked.

"Our reservation is in fifteen minutes," Dad moaned.

Noah shook my dads' hands and gave me a quick peck on the lips. "I'll let you guys get going. See you tonight, Rachel."

-Gleeeeeee-

**Puck POV:**

"Noah," my mom cooed back at the apartment. "I'm so proud of you. I didn't know if you had it in you to graduate. Oh, I can't believe my baby graduated!"

"Thanks, Mom," I said and kissed her on the cheek.

"What are you plans for tonight?" she asked.

"I'm meeting Rachel at Santana's party."

My mom smiled. "I love Rachel. I'm so happy you found a nice, Jewish girl."

"So am I," I chuckled.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Some mail came for you today. It's on the kitchen table."

"Thanks," I said and headed into the kitchen.

I scanned through the letters, finally finding the ones that belonged to me. One was from Ohio State, and the other was from Julliard. Rachel and I applied to Julliard together. Honestly, I wasn't sure if my grades were good enough to get in. I only got good grades senior year, thanks to Rachel. I held my breath as I opened the letter from Julliard.

_Dear Mr. Puckerman,_

_Thank you very much for your application. Unfortunately, we do not have a spot at Julliard for you this year. Feel free to apply again next year, however._

_Sincerely,_

_Julliard admissions._

I put my head against the table. I kept telling myself that I had a chance, but I deep down I knew I didn't. How can I tell Rachel? I'm sure she got in. I sighed and opened my letter from Ohio State.

_ Dear Mr. Puckerman, _

_We are pleased to let you know that your application has been accepted. With much pleasure, we welcome you to Ohio State. An orientation packet should arrive within the next month. Congratulations!_

_Sincerely,_

_Ohio State admissions._

Great. I'm stuck in Ohio.

"Mom," I shouted up to her. "I'm leaving for the party. See you later."

-Gleeeeee-

**Rachel POV:**

My dad smiled and raised his glass. "A toast to our baby girl. Mazel tov, Sweetie."

"Thank you so much, Dad and Daddy. I couldn't have done this without you," I said.

Daddy patted my on the hand. "We were happy to. We love you so much."

Dad nodded in agreement. "Oh, I almost forgot! A letter from Julliard came today."

My heart started beating faster and faster when Dad handed me the letter. I had been wanting to attend Julliard for so long. Noah and I had applied together. He had really gotten his act together this year. With his SATs and extracurricular activities, I really think he has a chance of getting in. I want him to so badly. All I want to do is be with him.

"Well, open it," My dad urged.

I held my breath and opened the letter.

_ Dear Ms. Berry,_

_We are pleased to inform you that we have accepted your application. With much pleasure, we welcome you to Julliard. An orientation packet should be arriving shortly._

_Sincerely,_

_Julliard admissions._

I squealed. "I'm in."

Daddy squeezed my shoulder. "We knew you would be, sweetie."

Dad smiled. "Congratulations, Rachel. We're so proud of you."

-Gleeeeeee-

**Puck POV:**

I took a shot of patron. I'm such a fuck up. Rachel deserves someone better than me. She deserves a guy who is good enough to get out of Lima. I know she loves me, but she wouldn't give up New York to be with me. Even if she did, I wouldn't want her to. I've fucked up too much in my life to redeem myself. I knew I would disappoint Rachel. It was inevitable. I took another shot. Then, I took a few more until I forgot that I was going to lose Rachel. I leaned against the counter and scanned the crowd. I didn't see Rachel yet. It's better that way. Some blonde chick spotted me and strutted over.

"Hey," she purred. "I'm Alexis."

"Puck," I said curtly.

She rubbed my arm, and I pushed her hand off. "I have a girlfriend," I said.

She laughed. "I know. That weird Rachel chick."

"She is not weird. She is the best."

"I'm sure she is," Alexis said sarcastically.

"She is," I argued. "She's going places. She's going to be on Broadway and win awards and shit."

"What about you, Puck? Are you going to New York with her?"

"No," I muttered as I took another shot. How was this chick playing on my weaknesses?

"Well, I'm staying in Ohio, too. Let her go. You aren't going to have her forever. Might as well make it easier."

I couldn't keep my thoughts straight. Rachel was going to leave me. I was going to be a Lima loser. I would be stuck with chicks like Alexis. Make the breakup easier. Cheat. No, don't hurt Rachel. Rachel is leaving. I rubbed my forehead. Suddenly, Alexis pulled me into a kiss. I resisted at first, but I was too drunk and upset to fight forever. I gave in.

"Let's get a room," I muttered.

We went all through Santana's house, trying to find an empty room. They were all being used, though. I dragged her to the emptiest hallway we could find. She pushed me against the wall and continued to kiss me. I closed my eyes and let the guilt consume me.

-Gleeeeeeee-

**Rachel POV:**

I walked into Santana's house and scanned the huge crowd for Noah. Suddenly, Santana grabbed me.

"Hey, Berry. Glad you could come."

"Thanks," I said. "Me too. Hey, have you seen Puck?"

"I know he is here, but I don't know where he is. Sorry, Berry."

"It's okay. I'll look around."

She nodded and went to greet other guests. I walked upstairs, pushing through the crowds of sweaty people. People were making out all over the place. While I did enjoy the social aspect of parties, I found them somewhat disgusting. I made it to the last hall of the upper level. It was slightly less crowded. There were only three couples that were hooking up. The one at the end of the hall caught my eye. The boy had a mohawk that looked a lot like Noah's. It couldn't be Noah, though. He would never cheat on me. I nervously walked a little closer to the couple. I stopped when I saw a Star of David necklace around the boy's neck. It was Noah. He was cheating on me. I put my hand over my mouth and turned my back to him and the girl he was kissing. My eyes filled with tears. How could he do this? We loved each other. He was so different with me. Puck cheats on girls. Noah doesn't. What did I do wrong? I pressed my hand to my chest. My heart literally felt like it was breaking. It was pounding so fast, and it felt like it was trying to break out of my chest. When I finally unfroze, I ran down the stairs. I was having déjà vu of Santana's last party. I bumped into someone and muttered an apology.

"Berry, slow down," Santana said.

"Sorry," I muttered again.

"Wait, what's wrong?" she asked when she noticed my tears.

"Noah….upstairs….cheating on me," I gasped.

Her face scrunched in anger. "Puck is cheating on you?"

I nodded.

"Did he see you?"

I shook my head.

"I'm going to go pull him off that skank and kill them both. Come on," she said.

"I just want to go home," I whispered.

She nodded sympathetically and grabbed Sam as he walked by us.

"Trouty Mouth, are you drunk?" 

"No. Why?"

"Rachel found Puck cheating on her, and she needs a ride home."

"Of course," he said. "But can I kill Puck first?"

"Leave that to me," Santana chuckled.

He nodded and gently took me into his arms. "I'm so sorry, Rachel. Let's get you home."

-Gleeeeeeee-

**Puck POV:**

I lost track of time as I made out with that blonde chick. When she put her hands under my shirt, I snapped into reality. I pushed her off.

"I can't do this to Rachel," I sighed.

She cocked her head to the side. "She'll never know. Remember our little talk? She's leaving you."

"I don't care."

I turned around to face a very angry Santana.

"You asshole," she screeched and pushed me against the wall. "How could cheat on Rachel?"

"I don't know," I moaned. "I'm an idiot. Where is she?"

Santana pinned me to the wall harder. "She saw you cheating on her. I found her sobbing. Sam drove her home."

My heart dropped. This was the last thing I wanted to happen. "I have to go talk to her," I said and grabbed my keys from my pocket.

Santana snatched the keys from my hand. "No way, Puckerman. You're wasted."

"Then you drive me."

She snickered. "I can't leave my own party."

I grabbed my keys from her. I was going to Rachel's house, and nobody could stop me.

"Wait," Santana called. "I'll drive you. But I'm going to yell at you the whole way."

-Gleeeeeee-

I knocked on Rachel's door as Santana drove away. I put my hands in my pockets and waited. Rachel finally opened the door. My heart broke even more. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked so vulnerable and broken. I did this to her. I hate myself.

"Rachel," I whispered.

"Leave me alone, Noah. I don't want to talk to you," she sniffed.

"Please, Rach. Let me explain."

"It won't make a difference."

"Rachel, please. I'm so sorry."

"Noah, I can't talk to you tonight. I'll talk to you briefly in the morning."

She shut the door with a sigh. I wasn't leaving until I talked to her. I sat on her porch to wait until morning.

I jumped when the door opened. I rubbed my eyes. It was light outside. I must have fallen asleep.

"Noah, what are you doing here?" Rachel demanded.

"I was waiting to talk to you," I said and stood up.

She nodded. "Come in."

"I didn't get into Julliard," I blurted out when we sat on her couch.

"I'm sorry. But what does that have to do with you cheating on me?"

"I knew you would be leaving me for New York. I'm too much of a fuck up. I would only hold you back. I was upset and drank too much. Then, that girl started hitting on me. She said I was a Lima loser, and I should let you go. She said it would be easier if I cheated on you. I don't know what made me give in. I was devastated, confused, and scared. I regret it so much. I'll never do anything like it again. I'm going to come to New York with you. I'll get a job. I don't need college."

"No, Noah. I can't forgive you. You hurt me way too much. You told me you loved me. You made me feel happier than I've ever been. You convinced you were changed. You said you loved me enough to be with only me. But none of that was true. You cheated on me like I was any other girl you have been with."

"Rachel, you aren't like the other girls. I do love you. I'm so sorry. I regret it more than anything I've ever done. I need you. I promise I will never hurt you again. I really have changed, I swear."

"You haven't, Noah," she sighed. "You still don't believe in yourself. You don't believe there are better things for you. You don't believe that you aren't destined to be a Lima loser. You don't believe you are good enough to make one girl happy and be loyal to her. I believe in you, Noah."

"Then why won't you take me back?"

"Because you don't believe in yourself. And until you believe in yourself, you won't change."

"Rachel," I said weakly.

"I'm sorry, Noah," she sniffed. "I still love you very much, but I can't be with you after you cheated on me."

"Please, Rachel. Give me one more chance," I begged.

"I'm sorry, Noah," she whispered.

She kissed me on the cheek and opened the door.

"Goodbye," she whispered. "Good luck, Noah."

"I love you," I sniffed as I walked out the door.

She smiled weakly and nodded. Then she closed the door, officially closing me out of her life. I sank onto her porch and put my head in my hands. I let out a sob, and I couldn't stop. I lost the best thing that ever happened to me.

**A/N: Well, that was the last chapter. Please don't hate me! I just had to do it! Remember, there will be a sequel and another chance for Puckleberry! However, Rachel is going to start out with another character. I would you like you guys to vote between Sam and Jesse. I'm kind of feeling St. Berry! Thank you all so much for reading my story. I really, really appreciate all of the kind reviews! The sequel should be posted soon!**


End file.
